Element of Fire: A Prince Caspian Story
by GreenJasper
Summary: When Phoenix, an Elemental is forced from her home she flees to Telmar. Twelve years later Prince Caspian must escape to the woods. But will she be able to face old friends and protect the future King of Narnia? p.s. I promise not a mary-sue
1. Smoke in the Woods

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the idea of **_**THESE**_** Elementals. I know some other people have done it but this background stuff came from my imagination**.

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter One

I was eight when my worse nightmare began. Well it seemed like a nightmare when it began. But as I grew older I became used to my circumstances and my nightmare became a prolonged adventure.

But first I should probably explain what I am exactly. You see I look like a human or Daughter of Eve. I would like everyone to believe that and with my 'circumstances' it would definitely be a lot easier if it were true. But in truth I'm Narnian, an elemental to be exact.

Now Elementals used to be a very powerful race. They were protectors of Narnia and all those who lived in it. But when the White Witch gained control of Narnia she nearly wiped out the entire race. None survived during her rein. But luckily for me she kept a child from each of the elements as stone statues. So when Aslan returned and defeated her he released the children.

As the Kings and Queens of Old restored peace to all of Narnia the elements grew up and our race began to flourish again, the spirit of Narnia making their magic and power strong again. But after the Golden Age of Narnia passed, and the Kings and Queens left Narnia we slowly began to wane in our strength. And when the Telmarines came things got even worse.

Narnia's spirit was broken and we were forced to flee to the woods along with the remaining Narnians. So we were left to 'train' in secret.

When I say train I mean practice our powers. Being an element of fire I have the ability to control fire, naturally. The other three elements were Earth, Water, and Air. Earth having the ability to control nature, Water the ability to control water, and Air the ability to control the winds.

So when I was eight I had been training my entire life. I could control flame and heat and light candles but not much else. I was never as strong in my abilities as the others were. I suppose being completely surrounded by your element gives you strength and one never runs out of nature or water or oxygen in the woods of Narnia. But fire was scarcely used for fear of being spotted by a Telmarine.

I was the youngest of my friends, the oldest of Water being 15, the second Air being 13, and the third Earth being only 10. So I was the youngest and the weakest of them all at eight. My closest friend was of the Air element. Her name was Amaryllis. I usually only called her Amar though because my young mouth couldn't form the whole of her name.

The elemental of Water was Iris. We never really got along because we're polar opposites. She was the oldest of us though and it was her charge to protect each of us from harm. And lastly of Earth was Orva. She was only two years older than me and like Iris she tolerated me. We got along well but seeing as I'm the one that usually caused the destruction of nature she tried to avoid me.

Amar was different though she always tried to help me with my powers. Her powers gave me strength. All elementals are the strength of one another. But Fire and Earth elementals are the only that have a weakness to them. Iris was my weakness and Amar was my strength. Orva's strength being Iris and me, Phoenix, being her weakness. That's why Amar and Iris were strong. They didn't have a weakness like we did.

So when I was eight we were all running through the woods trying to catch one another in a game of tag. I was running as fast as my legs would allow trying to reach Trufflehunter's den. He would let me hide there for a few moments. Iris was the 'hunter' in our little game and she was the fastest of us all. I looked up as I heard branches moving. Orva was climbing to the top of a tree where Iris wouldn't be able to reach her.

I was at the badgers den now when Orva started screaming to Iris. "Smoke in the woods! Near our homes!" She dropped down from the top most branches without a scratch.

"I didn't do it I swear." I told her. I was so afraid that she might blame me.

"I know Phoenix. I know." She grabbed my shoulder and Iris showed up in the little clearing.

"How high are the flames?" She questioned Orva.

"I could only see the smoke but its growing fast. I can feel it." I only noticed now the look of pain on her face. The woods must be burning badly if she can feel it from so far. Just then Amar showed up.

"The air it's too warm." She said simply.

"Orva and Amar you tell Trufflehunter and Trumpkin what's happened they'll warn everyone and get them to safety. Phoenix you come with me. I'm afraid we might be the only one's who can stop this."

Orva and Amar hurried to the roots of the tree where Trufflehunter lived. Iris grabbed my hand and started running towards the flames. I inhaled quickly to keep the smoke out of my lungs but as we drew nearer I felt stronger than before.

We stopped when the flames grew too much. "Our homes, Iris." I said softly. They were burning. Then it hit me that our families may still be in there. "What about our parents, Iris?"

She shushed me and knelt next to me. "Calm down and listen to me, Phoenix. That's why I brought you. The flames won't hurt you. Go and see if they are still inside and get them out. I'll try and lessen the flames."

I could tell that it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe while the smoke didn't harm me at all. I nodded quickly. She stood next to me and I looked up at her one last time. Her blue eyes were turning a bright aqua color and she raised her hands out to the flames.

I turned towards my home first. I hesitated at the door handle but grabbed it quickly and opened the door. Flames burst out all around me but only licked at my skin. "Mother!" I called. There was no answer.

I ran to the kitchen where I knew she would be. I turned the corner and saw her there. She was lying on the ground unmoving. I knelt down and shook her shoulder gently. "Mother! Come on you have to wake up!" I shook her again harder this time.

She rolled over when I shook her and then I saw the stab wound in her stomach and the blood pooling out of her. I stood and backed away. I hit the wall behind me and ran out of my home. I was glad I had forgotten breakfast that morning because my stomach was doing flips.

I burst out the door and ran towards Iris's home. She was still standing there with her eyes a dancing blue and the flames still weren't letting up but they weren't moving to any other tree either. I flung open the door and welcomed the flames this time. They surrounded me and danced around me and seemed to try and comfort me.

I called for anyone in the home but I received no answer. I found both her parents on the floor and the red liquid surrounded them as well. I backed out of the home. I ran to Iris as she collapsed to her knees. "Don't worry Iris I'll take care of it. Just hold on."

She closed her eyes and inhaled as best she could. I raised my hands and felt the power surging in me. With my eyes turning to the color of flames I tried to lessen the flames. They receded at my command and I heard Iris gasping beside me as she fell on her side. The smoke cleared quickly and the flames disappeared. I took a trembling breath. I had never had so much power before.

"Iris?" I knelt next to her. I grabbed her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and they had returned to their normal blue. She looked around her slowly.

"You did a good job Phoenix." She said quietly.

"Iris…. I'm sorry. They're….they're dead."

She closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment. "What about Amar's and Orva's? Are they dead too?" She asked without opening her eyes.

I didn't want to know. The images of my mother and Iris's parents would forever be seared into my mind. I didn't want to see Orva's and Amar's parents dead too. But I had to check. I couldn't take the chance that they were still alive but helpless.

"I'll look." I said quietly and my voice shaking.

"Phoenix." Iris opened her eyes and looked into mine. "I'll go if you need me to." I looked away and then back at the smoking houses.

"No its still to hot for you. Just stay here." With tears slipping from my eyes I went to both the homes and found the bodies. I wiped the tears from my eyes and went back to Iris. "Th-They're……d-dead too." I sniffed and tried to keep from crying.

Iris was sitting up and she pulled me to her and I buried my head in her shoulder. "I'm sorry…. I don't mean to cry. I should be stronger than this." I sobbed.

"I know Phoenix. I know you're sorry but there's nothing we could have done." Her voice was shaking and she clung to me as tightly as I did to her. "We should go back to the others. Tell them what's happened." She said quietly. We sat together for a few more moments.

We walked back to Trufflehunters den slowly. They were sitting outside with Trufflehunter serving tea. "What's happened?" Amar stood when we arrived. She looked at me closely and I only noticed then that I was covered in ash.

"Our parents were…killed." Orva gasped and Trufflehunter set a comforting paw on her shoulder. Amar stood straighter.

"Telmarines?" She questioned with tears in her eyes.

"I think so." Iris looked down at me.

"They were all stabbed and covered in blood. They didn't die because of fire." I said quietly. I knew what this meant. Our parents had taught us that if they died we were all supposed to run in different directions. We couldn't stay together because if we were caught we would all be killed and our race would truly die.

"We know what to do, Iris. We can meet again when we know it's safe." Orva said quietly.

"No we can't. We have to stay apart." Iris said.

"Stay here for a while dears. We can figure this all out." Trufflehunter said.

"No we can't. We've been trained for this out whole lives Trufflehunter. We can survive on our own." He made a sign to protest again but Iris cut him off.

"Orva go to the west the woods are thickest there, Amar to the south with the mountain winds, I'll go to the east to the Sea." They nodded.

"So I'm going to the north?" Iris nodded.

"Iris, no! They'll kill her if they find out." Amar said.

"No they won't. Because they won't find out." Iris turned to me and knelt in front of me. "I'm sending you to Telmar." I gasped and backed away from her slightly but she grabbed my arm.

"No, listen. When you get there find the man called Doctor Cornelius. He's the professor to the Prince. He can help you. But don't let anyone find out that you are Narnian." I nodded with wide eyes. I was going to the very place that Narnians were hated most.

"Don't be afraid, Phoenix. You have Telmarine blood in you. You'll blend right in. No one will notice a little girl. Just don't use your power." My mother had always told me that she was found in the woods by a Telmarine soldier once. He took pity on her and after that day they continued to meet and eventually they fell in love. That's why some Narnians didn't like me much. I was a Telmarine bastard child. And looked like it too. I had the dark hair and eyes and tanned skin. My mother told me that I look like my father.

"Why are you sending her there when she'll be safer here in the woods?" Trumpkin had come from inside the den.

"Because she hasn't finished her training yet. She can't just be left to harness her power all on her own. We've finished our training and can continue to practice on our own but she's too young." Iris explained. She was right. The others were stronger and by going to the place where their element was strongest they would be safe.

"And this man, Cornelius will be able to train her?" Trumpkin asked skeptical.

"Yes he can. He's knows Narnia history and he knows magic also. He can help her and he'll keep her safe." Iris said. I could tell that the others didn't agree. But no one else could help me. None of the other elements could help you with your own power because it's unique to your own element.

"I'll go. I can do it." I said. My voice sounded small. "Like Orva said we've been trained for this our whole lives. Besides the Telmarines are too stupid to notice a Narnian when their right in front of them." I was only trying to sound brave. I didn't know if I could even make it all the way to Telmar.

"You don't have to go Phoenix. You can come with me. I'll help you the best I can." Amar knelt next to Iris in front of me.

"You can't help me Amar." She looked pained when she heard the words.

"We need to hurry. The Telmarines could still be here in the woods." Orva said looking around her with wide fright filled eyes.

Iris stood and examined her surroundings. "She's right."

"Don't worry Amar I'll make it." She hugged me tightly.

"You better or I'm coming after you myself." She whispered in my ear. She gave me a tight squeeze.

She stood up and looked at the others. We were all silent for a few moments. "Will we ever see each other again?" I asked. They looked to me.

"I have a feeling you will." Trufflehunter said.

We all smiled slightly to one another. We each were crying because of our parents and now we had to leave each other not knowing what would happen.

"You're like the sister I never had you know that, right?" Amar said to me. Tears were leaking out of her eyes as the blue in them started lightening until they were the color of the sky. The wind was sifting direction as Amar let her emotions take control.

"I know." I said simply. Iris gave a low whistle and her horse, Lewis, came trotting.

"You have the farthest to go. So take, Lewis. He'll get you to Beruna then you're on your own." She helped me up onto his back. I patted his neck softly and then looked at Amar.

"I'll come back and find you when I'm older." I said. She nodded to me. I could tell that she was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from crying.

I turned Lewis to the North and sent him galloping. I let tears stream down my face then. Would I make it to this Doctor Cornelius?

* * *

Okay please tell me what you think I've never done a Chronicles of Narnia story so please please please reivew.


	2. Going to the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these Elementals.**

I hope that a few of you appreciated the little C. S. Lewis tribte I put in here.

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Two

When I reached the ford of Beruna I dismounted from Lewis and put my forehead to his. "What am I going to do?" I asked him.

"You're going to get to Telmar and find Doctor Cornelius. And if you don't find him come back here and whistle as loud as you can. I'll find you." Lewis said in a distinct English accent. Like the Kings and Queens of Old Iris once told me.

"Thank you. I don't know if I would've made it here without you." Lewis whinnied.

"Oh you would have made it my dear. Now be off. The sun is rising you'll make it there by noon time if you hurry." He nudged my shoulder.

"Tell Iris I'll miss her even if she did boss me around." He whinnied again.

"You're not the only one." I smiled as he turned away and started back across the river into the forest. I looked at the forest one last time. I had never been this far from home before.

"But I don't have a home anymore." I whispered to no one. I pulled my cloak tighter around me. I started walking across the rocky shore and up a slight hill.

After an hours walk I was so far from the forest that it was just a dark spec on the horizon. I was so tired now. I was tired of walking. I was tired of crying because of my mother's death and leaving my friends and having to go to the place that I was most afraid of.

After four more hours of walking I saw it. The huge castle was glinting in the sunlight. At least it looked as if it would be huge because at that moment it was tiny from the distance I was at.

I had stopped crying now which I was thankful for, because the Telmarines may notice a little girl sobbing in the streets. I was at the outskirts of the city by noon time. Just like Lewis had said. _"No don't think of him."_ I thought. _"It'll only make you cry again."_

I was passing by people then. They took no notice of me at all, just another Telmarine to them. I kept holding my breath though waiting for something to give me away. I tugged at the hem of my tunic. Lucky for me they didn't give another thought to me because my clothes would give me away. They were covered in dirt and had little bits of leaves and twig from the forest stuck to them.

_"Iris said to find the man called Doctor Cornelius."_ Well how was I supposed to find one man in this huge city filled with people? It was a little exciting though because I had never seen a human up close. My friends were all human _looking _but not actually human and I was only half human.

_**"He's the professor to the Prince." **_I could practically hear Iris speaking the words into my ear.

So I just had to look around in the palace and surly the Professor would be close by. But how was I supposed to get into the palace without someone noticing. _**"You have Telmarine blood in you. You'll blend right in. No one will notice a little girl." **_I was so grateful to Iris at this point. She was telling me what to do as usual but I was actually listening now and it was useful.

"_I can just pretend to be a lost little girl looking for a man who works in the palace."_ And that wouldn't even be a lie. I was crossing a drawbridge and I walked into a courtyard. I looked up at the walls of the castle. They stood taller than some of the trees in the forest.

"Hey you!" I looked up then. A soldier was making his way over to me. I wanted to run so badly but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away. _**"No one will notice a little girl. Just don't use your power."**_ Iris was right. This man wouldn't suspect a thing if I just didn't use my power.

"Yes sir?" I asked as he got close to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. He loomed over me.

"I'm-I'm…" I couldn't get the words out.

"You're what little girl?" He asked. His words weren't harsh or mean and he looked at me with only curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm looking for my great uncle. He works here in the castle." The words slipped from my mouth easily. I just had to act like I believed them myself.

"Who's your great uncle, little girl?" He asked.

"Doctor Cornelius. He's the tutor to the Prince." I said. I acted as if I was proud. People would be proud of family that served royalty right?

"The Prince's tutor, eh? Come on then little girl." He turned towards the castle doors and when I didn't follow he turned back towards me. "Well are you coming to find you great uncle or not, little girl?" I nodded and ran to catch up with him. He believed my lie so easily.

He opened one of the huge doors and beckoned for me to go in first. With suits of armor and statues on either side of us we made our way down the halls.

"You've never been inside the castle have you?" I quickly closed my mouth and cast my eyes to the floor.

"No, sir, I haven't." I heard him chuckle lightly.

"It's alright little girl. I was amazed the first time too." This Telmarine was nothing like I expected. I was always told that they didn't care about anyone or anything unless it involved them.

We went up a few flights of stairs and reached a door. It was a black door with crisscrossing panels on it and the enormous hinge on it was lightly color than the rest of the door making it look heavier than it really was.

The man lightly tapped on the door. "Yes?" I heard a man's deep voice question from inside. Hopefully the Doctor would play along with my lie until I could explain. The man opened the door for me.

The man gently nudged me up a few stairs into the room. Inside was a boy about my age sitting in a stool leaning over a book. He was looking at me though with a puzzled look on his face. Then I noticed the man standing at the window with a pipe. He had a long white beard that reached his waist.

"What is it, Glozelle?" The old man asked as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

"This girl here says she's your great-niece." The man stepped behind me so the Doctor could get a clear view. He started at me for a few moments.

"Ah yes. I've been expecting you…" He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Phoenix, sir. I think he's losing his memory." I whispered the last part to the man named Glozelle. He smiled a little at me.

"Well girl come in, come in. Thank you for getting her safely here." He smiled warmly at me. The man, Glozelle, gave a light bow and left the room.

"You never told me you had a niece, professor." I looked to the boy sitting in the stool.

"That is because I don't my Prince." His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Now who are you really?" The professor asked. He walked from the window until he was standing in front of me.

"I was told that you could help me, sir." I said in a small voice.

"Help you with what, my dear?" He asked gently.

I glanced at the Prince who was pretending to read his book. The Doctor glanced at him also. "Well Prince Caspian it looks like you're in luck today. Your lesson will have to be cut short." He seemed eager as he jumped up from his stool and headed for the door.

"But I want you here early tomorrow." Doctor Cornelius said. I heard Caspian groan a little.

"Good day, Professor. It was nice meeting you…." He looked at me searching for my name.

"Phoenix." I said simply.

"Phoenix." He repeated quietly to himself. "Well it was nice meeting you Phoenix. Goodbye Professor." He went out the door quickly.

"Now that we are alone my dear, why is that you are here?" He asked. He sat down heavily in a tall wooden chair and beckoned for me to take the stool that the Prince was occupying earlier.

"Well, Sir, I was told to come here because…because…my mother was killed and I have no where else to go." Tears were gathering in my eyes and I could hardly get out my sentence.

"Oh, dear. You have no other family?" I shook my head no and looked down at my hands in my laps. It would be comforting to ignite a small flame in my palm and swirl it around with my fingers. I wanted something else to concentrate on. But I knew that I couldn't because I didn't know if I could trust this man even if Iris said I could.

"Well, who was your mother exactly?" He put his pipe back in his mouth and leaned forwards towards me.

"Her name was Nydia." I said quietly.

"Hmm. That name is familiar to me. And what kind of name is Phoenix?" He asked peering at me.

"She named me after the creature sir. She said it was fitting for me to be named after a creature of hope." I said with a slight smile.

"So you are Narnian?" He questioned softly.

My head snapped up immediately. "How did you know? She said that I would just look like another Telmarine. She said if I didn't use my pow-."

He raised his hand up and stopped me. "To the untrained eye perhaps. But you have the look of the forest about you. Not to mention it's clinging to your clothes and hair. And your name is distinctly Narnian. Phoenixes are Narnian creatures. No Telmarine would name their child such."

"Oh." I said. Maybe I could trust him. He didn't tell my secret to Glozelle.

"So you are an Element then, yes?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, of Fire, sir." I said as an after thought. He nodded his head to me.

"So the rest of the girls parents, they are dead too?" Was this man a mind reader?

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind sir, how do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Well my dear I trust that I can tell you a secret?"

"You know mine sir." I said while nodding in answer to his question.

"I'm Narnian too. A black dwarf to be exact, on my mother's side." He stood from his chair and went back to the window sucking on his pipe as he went and then letting out a white breath of smoke.

"It feels very good to be telling that secret. I've been keeping it from everyone for years." He paused and inhaled on his pipe again before speaking. "Now I know all of this because I knew your mother, Nydia. She helped me find this." He went to his desk and took a key from around his neck and opened a drawer. He drew out something covered in a white cloth.

"It took us a very long time to find this." He took the cloth from around the object. It was a beautifully carved ivory horn. The end of it was a lions head. "Now I think you may now what this is already dear." Of course I knew what it was. It was a chance at hope for all Narnia. Queen Susan's horn was said to bring aid whenever or wherever you needed it.

"Why haven't you used it yet, sir?" I asked still starting at the horn. He held it out to me and I ran my finger along the smooth white surface then drew my hand back. I didn't want anything to happen to this object.

"Well the time is not right my dear. But don't worry I know we will." He placed the cloth over it again. "I do not think I would have ever found it without the help of your mother." He said this quietly. "But the point is that I knew her and the others and Iris was just a small girl when I came here. But I was among the Narnians my whole life and I learned their magic."

"I also helped the Elements come up with the plan to save their race if it came to this. I was afraid it would happen one day and now that day has come, sadly. But I am glad that you are here, dearest."

"So you know why I'm here then?" I asked.

"Yes dear I do. But we'll have to make some arrangements for that. We can't have you practicing your 'skills' in broad daylight." He tapped two fingers to his chin lightly.

"But we can't practice at night either, because that is when I tutor the Prince." He was speaking to himself and pacing in front of the window.

"You tutor the Prince at night, sir?" I questioned. But wasn't the Prince just in here? Why would they have lessons at night?

"Yes I do. That is the time that I teach him Astronomy and the old history of Narnia." I gaped. He was teaching the Prince about Narnia.

"But- but he's a Telmarine. Why would you tell him about us?" I asked.

"Well dear his old nurse told him stories of Narnia and after she was sacked I was given the job of his tutor. So I just continued his lessons of Narnia. Besides the boy is to be King one day shouldn't he know about the land he is ruling? And what's more is he could one day be our salvation and bring peace to Narnia."

I suppose he was correct. Prince Caspian would be King one day and perhaps he could bring peace to Narnia once again.

"Well I suppose that I could teach you in secret during the night. Prince Caspian should not know of your little secret just yet." What did he mean just yet? He was going to tell the Prince?

"Oh don't worry about my Prince finding out my dear, if anything he will be delighted to meet an actual Narnia." I still wasn't convinced.

"But we have another problem my dear." He said.

"And what is that, sir?" I asked. I didn't know it would be this hard for me in Telmar.

"Where will you be staying during your time here?" He didn't seem to actually ask anyone in particular he just voiced the question.

"Well I supposed with you sir."

"I don't know about that dear. We would have to get an audience with Lord Protector Miraz if you were to stay in the castle." He spit the name of Miraz out as if it was a bad taste.

"I could live in the city." I suggested. He turned towards me with wide eyes.

"Oh no dear, I intend to keep you as close to me as possible. I can't leave you all on your own. I could ask that you become a lady in waiting for the Lady Prunaprismia, ah, but she would keep you all to herself and you would have no time to train."

"I guess I shall have to ask that my 'great-niece' stay here with me. I can't leave you to yourself that would be much too dangerous."

He stood and made for the door. "Sir?" I asked timidly.

"Yes dear?" He turned from the door.

"Could you teach me to read?" I asked. Looking at all the books surrounding me made me want to look in them and see what was held in them.

"You mean that your mother didn't teach you?" He asked. He looked a little upset that I couldn't read.

"Well sir there was more important things than reading to be done. Like training me how to control my powers, surviving on my own. Besides the fact that there's not much to read in the forest." I explained.

"I understand dear. But yes I will teach you." He smiled and turned the handle of the door.

"Uh, sir?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" He sighed.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He couldn't just leave me in this room by myself.

"I need to go to the library and then I will ask for an appointment with Lord Miraz to see about your staying here."

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I didn't want to be left alone in this castle full of Telmarines.

"Just stay in this room dear. Look around if you like. I suspect that you will find something to pass the time." He said then he opened the door and was off.

I sighed and looked around the room as he said. There were bookshelves every where and lots of books where just piled up from the floor. The books were of no value to me because I, of course, couldn't read a word. I went around his desk and sat in his high backed chair.

I couldn't believe it though. I had successfully made it to Telmar and I hadn't been caught. Well I had but by the very person who I was looking for and the only one that could help me.

I wonder at that moment if the others were all right. Well I knew that Iris had to be okay. She always knew what to do and she always did it perfectly. She wouldn't have a problem. If anything she was at the sea by now. But what about Orva and Amar?

_**"Orva go to the west the woods are thickest there, Amar to the south with the mountain winds." **_That's what Iris told them to do. They were most likely fine. They were strong and knew what they were doing after all we were trained for this our whole lives. And if I could make it all the way to Telmar safely then they could each get to their destinations.

"What am I doing here?" I whispered to myself. I didn't know anyone and I knew that I couldn't trust any of the Telmarines. Then a sudden thought struck me. How long exactly would I be here? It would be at least seven more years before my training was complete and the Professor was the only one who could help me. So I had until I was fifteen until I could leave.

"Seven years." I whispered to myself. I heard a small knock on the door then. What was I supposed to do? What if it was this Miraz man?

The door opened a crack I stood from the chair ready to hide until his head popped around the door. "Professor?" The Prince asked.

Then he saw me and my frightened face. "Oh, hello Phoenix. Where is your 'Great Uncle'?" He asked politely.

"He left to go to the library." I said quietly. The Prince stepped into the room then and closed the door behind him. He set a book down on a table beside him and a few papers fluttered to the ground but he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He looked truly concerned. It was only then that I realized that I still had a look of fright all over my face. I closed my eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm just very tired." I sat back down in the Professors chair.

"You are not from Telmar are you?" He took a seat in the stool in front of me. I started at him for a moment. Had he figured it out too?

"I'm not from the city. I live in the outskirts." I said simply. Hopefully the Prince would drop it.

"No, you cannot be. People in the outskirts have a much deeper accent and you only have a hint of one. Where are you really from?" He questioned. Now he had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"I think it would be best if Doctor Cornelius explained." I sighed and put my arm on one of the rests and laid my head in my hand. I really was very tired.

"About Professor, he said that you are not really his niece, what did he mean?"

I picked my head up. Why did he have so many questions? "You should ask your Professor. He can explain it best, Prince." I laid my head back in my hand and closed my eyes.

"I think I should introduce myself, even though you already know me. I'm Prince Caspian the Tenth." I cracked my eyes open a bit and he gave me a small bow.

"It's very nice to meet you Prince." I mumbled. My eyes were closed again and I propped my feet up on the desk in front of me. I was so tired. I had been running the day before in a fun game of tag and then I was running for my life. I just wanted to sleep and forget the yesterday had ever happened. Then I slipped into a deep sleep leaving Prince Caspian there to wonder at me.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this far. So please review. And I'm also going to have a poll up on my profile because I want reader input (that means you Twilightluver919-ILiveForJesus) from the few of you that actually read this.


	3. Princes Compassion

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except these characters.**

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Three

"Phoenix, my dear. You need to wake up." I groaned and rolled over. Why wouldn't mother just let me sleep?

"No mother, it's too early." I swatted at the hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to get up." I was waking up now and the voice speaking to me was much too deep to be my mother. I shot up in the bed I was on and pushed away from the man leaning over me falling to the ground on the other side.

I raised my hands into fists and let small orange flames engulf them and dance along my knuckles. "No, my dear, it's me Doctor Cornelius." I looked closely at the man and immediately put my hands down and extinguished the flames.

"I'm sorry." I was breathing hard from fright and the memories of what had happened.

"Don't worry dear. I know I must have given you quite a fright after what has happened. But you must never be caught off guard especially here."

Here was Telmar now, more specifically a castle in Telmar full of Telmarines that would kill me without a second thought. I took a deep breath then and let it out shakily. "Where am I?" I asked as a second thought.

"Prince Caspian has loaned you his guest chambers." He gave me his guest chambers? "You are also very fortunate that the Prince seems to be fond of you. He asked his Uncle Miraz that you stay in the castle seeing as I am the only living relative left in your family my _niece_."

"Why would he do that?" I asked confused. Seeing as he was a Telmarine he should have found me suspicious and a threat until he found me trustworthy.

"You would be surprised how much compassion the Prince has. But now you must get ready. I'll be teaching you along with Caspian now, my dear." He motioned towards a simple blue dress slung over the back of a chair.

"A dress?" I asked. I had never worn a dress before they weren't suitable in the forest.

"I'm afraid so my dear. We can't have you running around as if you are still in the forest. Besides no niece of mine will be dressed as a savage Narnian girl." He said the last words lightly with a look of amusement in his eyes. I laughed lightly at that. It felt good to smile again.

"A bath has been drawn also. Just through that door there, my dear. A maid will be here shortly to do something with your hair. But be quick your lessons start in two hours and I'm afraid it may take that much time to remove all that dirt." He retreated from the room then.

I looked down at myself. I was actually very clean because I had taken a bath in a pond not three days ago. I looked down at my hands. There was still some ash covering my hands and there was the dirt that was always under my nails.

"Milady?" A voice asked at the door.

"Yes?" I answered. I had never been attended to in my life.

The door was opened and a girl walked in that looked to be about Iris's age. "Oh, my, the Prince wasn't lying when he said I had a lot of work to do." She still smiled at me thought.

"Come on then. Let's get you in that tub." She motioned for me to follow her through the door the Doctor had mentioned. I obliged self-consciously running my fingers through my hair and pulling out little bits of leaves.

"If you'll strip down please." I did so immediately. The four of us had always bathed together and flesh wasn't something to be embarrassed about in the forest. I pulled off the leggings and tunic I was wearing just now noticing that my boots had been removed.

"Now get in that tub before it gets cold." I did as told and stepped into the tub of warm water. I sat down quickly and relished in the warm waters. The maid picked up my clothes and set them on a chair before turning to me.

She rolled up her sleeves to her elbows then grabbed a scrub of some sort and a bar of soap. She dunked the soap and scrub into the water and then went around to my back. I leaned forward a little and she rubbed the brush along my back creating soapy bubbles in the water.

I remember when I was younger and my mother would do this. A few tears escaped my eyes at the thought. "It's all right dear. The professor told me what happened." She whispered the words quietly. I nodded my head and gasped in a couple of breaths.

She moved to my arms then my legs until my whole body had been scrubbed. The water was tinted brown now. "What to do with your hair?" She mumbled to herself. She went to the door and asked that a bucket of fresh water be brought.

She went to a cabinet of some sort and grabbed a blue glass bottle. "This should do." She poured some of the pearly white stuff into her hands and then started scrubbing it into my hair. It smelled like the lavender in the woods. The door was opened and a woman set down a bucket of water and then left without a word.

She grabbed the bucket and poured it over my head rinsing the soap out of my hair. She immediately grabbed a comb and started brushing through my hair getting out every tangle I had ever had with ease.

"All right then. Now we just need to get you dried and dressed. You can eat while I do your hair." I stood and the maid handed me a towel. I wrapped it around my self and rubbed my arms. It was so chilly in here without the warm water surrounding me.

She led me into the bedroom and helped me dry off. She handed me some underclothes to put on and then she lifted the blue dress over my head. The smooth and soft material felt good against my clean and scrubbed skin.

"Sit here _querida_, and eat. I'll do your hair." She sat me down in front of a small table and a plate of food was set before me. Hot bread and cheese were there and an apple had been cut in pieces. I gratefully grabbed one of the slices and chewed it slowly. It was crisp and juicy and I smiled a little. My mother had loved apples. I blinked rapidly to keep the tears away.

I felt the comb going through my hair again and she gently started putting it in a simple braid. "What's your name?" I asked as she started to put a simple tie around the end of the braid.

"Aidia, milady." She said.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not a royal or a noble." I told her in case she didn't know that.

"You may not be but you are being considered a guest of the Prince. After all you are staying in his guest chambers." She said simply. She put a few pins in my hair to keep some of the shorter strands out of my face.

"Oh." I said. I ate some of the bread and the rest of the apple. I finished a cup of water that was set in front of me.

"I could ask for some more food if you like, milady." Aidia said. She was standing off to the side now that she was done with my hair.

"No, I'm fine thank you." I said.

"Well you have lessons with your Uncle now. Come along, _querida_." I stood from my chair and Aidia handed me some slippers to put on. We went down the hallway and eventually came to the Professor's door and Aidia knocked lightly before opening the door without waiting for an answer.

"Your niece is done, Doctor Cornelius." She led me into the room and I stood before Professor Cornelius and the Prince who was seated in his usual stool.

"You have done wonders, Aidia." The Professor said. I took a glance at my hands that were ash free now. The light tan on them was soft and radiant looking. I wondered what my face looked like.

"You truly have, thank you Aidia." I heard the Prince saying. I couldn't help the light blush that appeared on my face.

"Your welcome, my Prince." Aidia answered and smiled at me. She bowed to Prince Caspian then left the room.

"Now that you are here, Phoenix we have some things to discuss." The Professor beckoned for me to come and take a seat on a new stool that was beside the Prince. I sat down quickly being careful of my new skirts.

"Luckily the Prince recognized that your name might not be wise to use so he neglected to mention it to his Uncle Miraz." I looked at the both of them. I was glad that I hadn't told Aidia my name even though I don't think that she would tell anyone.

"So I have to rename myself?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of forgetting the name that my mother had given me.

"Not necessarily just a name that you can use in public. The Prince and I will use your true name here in private." He explained to me.

"Well what can I be called? I don't know any Telmarine names."

"Then the Prince will give you some and you can choose something you like." The Doctor took a seat in his chair in front of both of us.

"What about Adoncia?" The Prince asked. I spoke the name aloud and thought it over. I shook my head.

"Delicia?" He asked. I shook my head immediately. "Ramira?" I liked this name but it didn't feel right.

"Come on, Phoenix, we've been at this for an hour just pick a name already." The Prince had migrated from his chair to the table in front of me.

"Nothing feels right." I exclaimed. The Prince and I seemed to be much more comfortable with each other now that we had been trying to find a name that was right for me. So he had been asking me questions about myself.

"I'm afraid that nothing will be more right to you than your own name." The Professor said. He was smoking his pipe and reading a book while he let me and the Prince decide what my new name would be.

I sighed and thought over all the names we had thought of. "What about Nydia?" I asked. The Professor looked up at me.

"Yes that would work. It is a Telmarine name." He frowned a moment later. "I thought that you didn't know any Telmarine names?" He asked.

"I don't. That was my mother's name." I said quietly.

"Your mother was Telmarine?" He asked. He seemed eager to know something more personal about me.

I was almost about to answer when the Professor spoke. "I think we should leave this subject for another time my Prince." The Professor gave him a stern look. The Princes eyebrows drew together.

"All right Professor." He looked at me for a few moments. "But Nydia I like it. It suits you." I smiled then. I had always liked my mother's name.

"I'm glad that you do, my Prince. Now that my niece has a name we should begin your lesson." The Professor stood from his chair and pulled a few books from his shelves. "I would like you to read over…" The Professor began to explain the Princes lesson.

I went to a secluded corner of the chamber behind a bookshelf and sat down with my knees brought to my chest. "Nydia." I whispered the name as quietly as I could. My mothers name.

A few tears slipped from my eyes. I would never see her again. She wouldn't tuck me into bed and she wouldn't sing me to sleep. I could see her dead cold face now and the blood pooling out of her stomach from a stab wound. I squeezed my eyes shut willing the images away. I took a long deep breath. I wouldn't cry here.

"Nydia?" I looked up to see the Professor looking down at me. I stood quickly brushing off my skirt.

"I almost wish I didn't choose that name." I whispered. The Professor put a hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"The pain will go away in time. Just ask the Prince." I looked up at the Professor waiting for him to explain. "His father, Caspian the Ninth, died in his sleep. Under suspicious circumstances I have come to find." He whispered the last sentence to me not wanting the Prince to here. "His mother died soon after from grief. So my Prince was left without any family except his Uncle Miraz."

I thought for a moment. I had never known my father but the death of my mother was so painful I couldn't image twice the pain. I glanced at the Prince and saw him writing something on a piece of parchment with a simple quill.

"Well, my dear. We should begin your lessons. No doubt you will catch up with the Prince soon." I could only hope so.

The Professor brought out a simple book with letters in it. I first learned how to pronounce the letters and then to recognize them. After a few hours I had them memorized and could pronounce them correctly.

"You've done well today, Phoenix." I was silently mouthing the letters to myself. "You and the Prince are done for today." The Prince stood and stretched for a moment.

"Professor?" He took his pipe from his mouth.

"Yes, my niece."

"Can I borrow this?" I asked. I wanted to keep practicing.

"Of course my dear." I smiled and thanked him then headed for the door where the Prince was holding it open for me.

"Oh and my dear?" I turned back towards the Professor. "Get something to eat. You're much too thin."

I smiled at him and gave a little laugh. I was hungry though. I started towards my room when I turned a corner and didn't recognize it at all. I was so sure that I was going the right direction. "Are you lost?" I turned towards the Prince.

"It seems I am Prince." I said. He only smiled at me.

"Well follow me, Nydia." He said politely. He swiftly turned in the opposite direction and turned right. Now I recognized the statue of an eagle and the tapestry on the wall. I soon saw the door to my room.

"Here is your room, milady." The Prince bowed to me with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you Prince." I was about to enter my chambers when the Prince spoke.

"Would you like to accompany me to the kitchens?" He asked. I turned back towards him.

"I would like that very much Prince." I was becoming so proper now that I was wearing this dress and living in a castle. It seemed that I was forgetting my days in the forest already.

"And afterwards I will show you the castle." He grinned at me.

"Let me set my things down Prince and then we can go." I opened the door to my room and set the book down carefully on my pillow. Things were so different now. I would have been in the little clearing where I practiced my powers right now if I were still home. My mother would probably be off to the side watching quietly and seldom ever speaking.

I closed my eyes once more for what seemed the millionth time today trying to keep the tears away.

"She died didn't she?" I heard the Prince at the door.

I nodded quickly. I hoped that the Professor was right and that the pain would fade.

"Whenever I say your 'name' you get this look in your eyes." The Prince was speaking softly. "I know it may not seem like it now but eventually you won't think of how much you miss her anymore. Just how much you loved her." He said the words slowly as if he were saying them to himself.

I forced myself to breathe evenly and then I opened my eyes. "Thank you Prince." I whispered. He only nodded his head to me.

"How about some lunch?" He smiled. I gratefully followed him to the kitchen finding a new appreciation for the Princes compassion.

* * *

So thanks for reading and if you did make it this far please _**review**_.

So I took the liberty of making shampoo avaliable in this fic because during the Islamic Golden Age (mid 8th centuary to mid 13th centuary) they invented shampoo and they were also major traderes with Spain. So I did my reasearch there and decided well if Spain had shampoo avaliable then those shipwrecked pirates might have also. (although I probably made it a little more sophisticated than it really was.)

_querida_ - darling in Spanish. (if this is incorrect please inform) (p.s. Yes I probably will be using some Spanish in this story.)


	4. Secrets and Decisions

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything but these Element characters.**

Also, thank you to those who have read and reviewed.

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Four

I slowly opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming in from the balcony. I threw the covers off. Today was my fifteenth birthday. I stepped out on the balcony. _**"You are very fortunate that the Prince seems to be fond of you. He asked his Uncle Miraz that you stay in the castle." **_

I was very glad that Caspian asked for me to stay here. I was given his guest chambers permanently. There was a light knock on my door. "Come in."

"Good morning, Nydia." Aidia walked into the room. She went to my wardrobe and started going through my dresses. Luckily she had never found the secret drawer filled with leggings and tunics for my training.

I looked out over Telmar and beyond to the forest. I could leave today if I wished. I could go back home. "_But did I really want to?" _I thought. I had been asking myself this question for nearly the whole year. Did I really want to leave the Professor and Prince Caspian? Would I be able to go back to the place that held some of my most painful memories?

"I think you should wear this dress today, Nydia." I went back into my room from the balcony. Aidia was holding out a green dress to me. "You look so lovely in this color." I did really love that dress.

I changed into the dress and let Aidia brush out my hair. She braided two small strips of hair on either side of my face then she pulled them together behind my head leaving the rest of my hair down.

"Thank you, Aidia." I stood from the chair and Aidia handed me a pair of slippers.

"Your welcome, Nydia, oh and happy birthday." She smiled at me and went out the door. I had lessons with Professor in about an hour, plenty of time to sneak down to the kitchens.

I opened my door and went down the hallway and the stairs to the kitchens. Luckily all of the cooks were out at this time of day going to the market and buying new ingredients. I slowly opened the doors to the kitchen though and quietly closed the door behind me.

"They're all gone." I turned around immediately and saw Caspian sitting there with a plate of food in front of him. "How did I know that you would be here?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Because I get up late every morning." I took a seat beside him and he pushed the plate towards me. I picked up a slice of apple and took a bite.

"Well it is your birthday." He put on his usually half smile and laid an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

I ate most of the food while Caspian and I spoke of the past seven years.

"We should go. You know how Professor is when we're late." Caspian stood from his chair and offered me his arm. I thankfully took it and we went back up the stairs and took a few turns until we came to the Professor's chambers.

Caspian opened the door and let me walk in before him.

"Ah, niece, happy birthday." The Professor smiled at me from his seat with his pipe in his mouth as always. I smiled at Professor. He was a father figure to me now. He had been taking care of me for seven years now.

"Thank you, Professor." I took a seat in my stool in front of him and Caspian sat beside me. It was the same like this everyday. Aidia would wake me and help me dress. I would go to the kitchens and eat and Caspian would take me to our lessons with the Professor. Then at night we would have an Astronomy lesson or some nights a Narnia history lesson.

On those nights the Professor would send Caspian to bed and then he would help me with my training. Now that I was fifteen there was little he could teach me.

"Good morning, Professor." Caspian greeted. He had turned sixteen only a month ago.

"Good morning to you my Prince." Professor stood and went to a shelf and pulled out a book. He set it down in front of us. I was grateful that the Professor had taught me to read because I would never have been able to keep up with his lessons. He was always assigning us chapters to read.

Our lessons were short today because we were going to have an Astronomy lesson tonight. "You may leave now." We both stood and Caspian opened the door for me as usual. "Ah, my niece?" I turned towards Professor.

"Yes, Uncle?" I answered.

"I would like to speak with you for a few moments please." He pulled out his pipe and put a pinch of tobacco in it. He sucked in his cheeks as he puffed on the pipe letting smoke spill out of his mouth. He gave a few slight coughs.

Caspian looked at Professor and then at me for a few moments. He nodded to me then left the room.

"You smoke too much, Uncle." I said. I could hardly remember a time when he didn't have his pipe in his mouth.

"I know my dear niece." He let the pipe rest on his lips as he shifted some papers.

"You are turning fifteen today my dear." He said simply. I nodded to him. "And I have nothing left to teach you. So you must decided, Phoenix if you will be staying with us or leaving for the forest."

I bit my lip. I didn't even know if I could still find my way in the forest. I didn't even know if my friends were alive. Did I want to go back to where they all died?

"I don't know Professor. I want to go back I do… but I don't know if I can." I didn't even realize that I was playing with a flame on my fingers.

"Put that out dear." The Professor said. I quickly closed my hand into a fist and the flame disappeared. I was becoming reckless.

"You do not have to decide today my dear. Or even tomorrow. But you must realize that you are never truly safe here." I did realize that. I woke up every morning and didn't know if today was the day that someone realized that I was Narnian.

"But I do think that it is time that we share your secret with Prince Caspian." The Professor said the words while blowing out a puff of smoke.

I knew that someday I would probably have to tell Caspian my secret. He would have found out eventually anyways. We had had a few close calls where Caspian almost did. Would he feel betrayed that I hadn't told him sooner? He was one of my closest friends.

"I know you're right." I said quietly. I sighed. Caspian had a right to know.

"Don't worry my dear. I'm sure he will be very excited when you tell him tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked. I didn't realize I would have to explain so soon.

"Well yes dear. We can't be talking of your Narnian ancestry in the middle of the day. And I don't think that the Prince will believe you unless he sees it." The Professor looked at me form over the rim of his glasses.

He was right, as usual. Caspian wouldn't believe me at all unless he saw the flames covering my skin. "I shall see you tonight then, Professor." I went to the door and left for my rooms.

It was midnight when Caspian and the Professor entered my chambers from one of the many secret passageways that the Professor knew about. I rose from my bed and Caspian handed me my cloak from my wardrobe where the secret passageway came from. I pulled it on and the Professor led us back through and up a very narrow flight of stairs.

We came out onto one of the many towers. Caspian looked around confused when he saw no books or telescopes. "What is going on, Professor?" He asked. He rubbed his arms for extra warmth. I was perfectly warm on the chilly night.

After the seven years of training the Professor taught me how to draw on my inner power. So now I was never cold and I was always pleasantly warm.

"Ask Phoenix." The Professor leaned against the wall of the tower while I stood behind Caspian. He turned towards me with a puzzled look on his face. He still reminded me of the little boy looking at me strangely when Glozelle, now General Glozelle, brought me to my 'Uncle'.

"What is he talking about, Phoenix?" He walked a little closer to me.

"Do you remember in our Narnian lessons when we talked about Elementals?" I asked. I spoke nervously and that made Caspian look at me oddly.

"Yes, they are Narnians that have the ability to control the Elements." Caspian spoke as if reading from a textbook.

I nodded. "And do you remember the day I came here, to Telmar?" I asked. I remembered the day quite clearly.

"Yes, you were covered in dirt and leaves." He smiled faintly.

"You asked me where I was from, that day and I told you the very outskirts of Telmar and you knew that I was lying." He nodded to me. "I told you to ask Professor. He never explained that to you. Now is the time that I answer your questions." Caspian looked a little perplexed.

"Why would you be telling this all to me now?" He asked.

"Because Phoenix must make the decision to stay here in Telmar or to return home." The Professor grumbled the words out. Caspian looked a little hurt then.

"And…where is home, Phoenix?" He asked slowly.

"Narnia." I said. I waited for Caspian's reaction.

His mouth fell open a little and he looked at the ground then up. His eyebrows drew together. "How can a little girl have survived in the woods for that long? I thought that Narnians would have hated Telmarines?"

"That's because I'm not human Prince. At least not fully."

Caspian paced at that. "What do you mean you are not human?" He asked.

"My mother was a Fire Elemental. She was found by a Telmarine soldier and they fell in love. So technically I'm only half human." I explained. I was hoping that he would understand that he wouldn't be angry.

"So you really are Telmarine? The half of you that is human is Telmarine?" He asked. I nodded.

"So if your mother was a Fire Elemental then you are too, correct?" He asked. Now was the time that he wished to see my powers.

I raised my hands and let the flames grow slowly because I didn't want to scare him. The orange fire was reflected in my eyes as they too slowly changed from brown to bright orange and red. They flickered and danced with color as a fire did.

Caspian started at my hands then my eyes. He slowly reached out and let a finger touch my palm. He quickly drew it back and started. "So you really are?" He asked this with a smile.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't look truly hurt.

"It wasn't safe. We didn't know how you'd react and we didn't want to put you in danger." I explained.

"I guess that explains your Narnian name. Very fitting." He said. He was still staring at my hands. I let the flame die down.

"Amazing." Caspian whispered.

We all stood there in silence for a few moments. "What did Professor mean when he said that you had to decide whether to stay here or return?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not safe here in Telmar. You know that Caspian." I said quietly. I was still torn. What was I supposed to do?

"So you are leaving?" He asked. I couldn't help but notice the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know yet." I said simply.

"I will give you a few moments alone." The Professor went back through the secret passageway we had come from. Caspian waited until Doctor Cornelius had closed the door until he looked back at me.

"Don't leave." He said quietly.

I bit my lip again and closed my eyes. "I'm not safe. Everyday that I've been here I've woken up scared that it might be the day Miraz would finally find out." I looked back at Caspian.

"You have kept this secret for seven years Phoenix. You can still do it and I will protect you." He was staring at me and stepping closer to me. "Please don't leave, Phoenix. You and the Professor, you're all I have here." He was standing only a breath away from me now.

"I don't know if I still can. I used a flame in plain sight today. I'm getting reckless, Prince." I said.

"Don't call me that. I've always hated that." He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't call me Prince; I want you to call me by name, Phoenix." He whispered. He placed his hand on the side of my face. "Please just stay a little longer." He said quietly.

"I can't stay forever, Caspian." He smiled when I used his name.

"I know you can't. But I have a lot of questions and you told me that you would answer them." I laughed slightly.

"I know and I will."

"So all of your families are dead?" I had explained why I had to leave the forest and come here to Telmar.

I nodded to him. "I can still see their faces. Even now." I said quietly. We had both sat down leaning against the wall of the tower. I could see the light pink of dawn on the horizon.

He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It must have been very hard for you. Having to leave everyone you knew and come here." I nodded.

"I'm glad I came. I don't think I would have survived in the very place my mother was killed."

"Yes and you met me." The Prince gave a huge grin.

"Of course Prince, I met the royal heir to the Telmarine throne, and my life was changed forever." I wasn't lying either. The day I met Caspian really did changed my life. I could only hope that it was changed for the better.

"Well I'm glad to have met you Phoenix." He was starting into my eyes when he said this and it made me blush.

"You two better get inside now." We looked up to see the Professor peeking his head around the door. Caspian quickly jumped up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I must have been lighter than he expected because I crashed into his chest.

We both blushed as I righted myself and brushed off the skirt of my nightgown. "Quickly now. You've already wasted the night."

Caspian motioned for me to go ahead of him at the doorway and he quickly closed the door to the tower. I followed the Professor to the back of my wardrobe and stepped in quickly.

"Good night, Phoenix." Caspian took my hand and brushed his lips against my palm.

"Good night, Pri-Caspian." I said quickly. I felt the heat spreading through my cheeks. He smiled and nodded to me before I turned away. I folded my cloak and put it away before slipping into my bed. I had only a few more hours until Aidia would come and wake me.

Things were harder now. Caspian knew of my secret and I knew that he had more questions for me. But I still wasn't safe. I was putting myself in more danger now that my powers were developed. But did I really want to leave now?

* * *

**Thank you **for reading and if you feel like reviewing please do so.

I also thought that I should put in some akward teenage moments. I would still like people participate in the poll that I have up on my Profile because I have plans for either way. So check it out please.


	5. Going Home

**Disclaimer:****I don't own anything except these Elementals.**

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Five

Two Years Later

I was doing it tonight. I was leaving. I had only a few minuets before I went down to the stables and went back to the forest.

I had told the Professor and he had made the arrangements to make me disappear. But I had yet to tell Caspian. Something had changed between the Prince and I the night that I told him about being an Elemental.

I was wearing a pair of riding trousers and a blue tunic. I pulled on my boots and made my way through the passageway in the back of my wardrobe. I traveled along the stone tunnel to the Professor's chambers.

"Why have you brought me here Professor? Why aren't we at the tower?" I could hear Caspian's muffled voice. I pushed open a bookcase carefully. He looked at me as I closed the bookshelf to cover the tunnel.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

I looked down for a moment before answering. "I told you I can't stay forever Caspian. I've waited two years already."

Caspian's mouth fell open then he closed it quickly and clenched his jaw. "When did you decide?" He asked.

"Nearly a month ago." I couldn't lie to him. I never could.

"So for a whole month you knew you were leaving and didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Caspian. I coul-."

"You should be leaving now or it will be too late my niece." The Professor said. I nodded. I glanced at Caspian. I went to the Professor and hugged him.

"I will miss you." I said.

"As will I my niece." I smiled and blinked away a tear.

"Now get down to the stables." I nodded and went back to the bookshelf. Caspian pushed it out of the way for me and followed me in. He pulled it back into place and paced beside me silently.

We reached the stables and I saddled my horse, Alegro. I led him out to the doors of the stables then turned to Caspian.

"Why are you leaving now?" His eyes looked cold.

"I'm afraid that your Uncle Miraz has become suspicious of me." I said simply. It was a pathetic lie.

"Miraz is suspicious of everyone." Caspian didn't believe my too plain answer.

"I can feel the woods Caspian. Like they are living and breathing with Narnia and it's just out of my reach. I don't belong here Caspian." He chewed on his lip for a moment and nodded not looking at me.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I didn't mean to just leave like this. I wanted to say goodbye but I-." He held up his hand to me.

"I know you didn't." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Will we ever see each other again?"

_**"Will we ever see each other again?"**_ It was like hearing a great echo from the distant past as I smiled hearing myself voice the same question nine years ago.

"_**I have a feeling you will."**_ Trufflehunter had said.

"I have a feeling we will." I said smiling. Trufflehunter was right. I was leaving tonight to return home and find my friends.

"Who knows when you're King maybe you can come and find me." I smiled through the tears that were gathering in my eyes. He nodded and let a sad smile fall upon his face.

After a few moments Caspian looked more serious. "I will find you again." He promised.

"_**I'll come back and find you when I'm older."**_ I could still recall the words I spoke to Amar all those year ago.

"I know you will." I looked him in the eyes now. I quickly wrapped my arms around his middle and I felt his secure hold on me. I felt him press his nose in my hair and inhaled. He placed a small kiss behind my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'll miss you Caspian."

"I know." Was all he said.

We both let go and I turned towards Alegro and was about to mount when I felt his hand on my arm and he pulled me back to him. He put both hands on either side of my face and he placed his lips on mine. It was a slow brush of the lips and it was quickly over.

"Go before the guards stop you." Caspian let go of me and helped me onto Alegro.

I took one last look at Caspian before I set Alegro into a walk. I didn't want the guards to be suspicious. I went towards the drawbridge before my 'public' name was called.

"Nydia!" I looked back and saw General Glozelle coming towards me.

"Yes, General?" I asked. Please don't let Miraz be behind this. General Glozelle had always been friendly to me ever since the day that he found me in the courtyard.

"Where are you going milady?" He asked. I was still referred to as 'milady' because everyone still saw me as a guest of Caspian.

"I thought I should go for an early morning ride. The fresh air is good for me." I smiled politely.

"I would have thought that our Prince would be with you since you are such close friends."

"We are General but you know that the Prince is asleep this time of day and hardly likes to be awoken at such an hour. Besides I would like to be alone for a while." I explained. My useful skill of lying was coming in handy. Caspian and the Professor were the only people that I could never lie to.

"I could hardly let you go without protection." The General said. I couldn't tell if this was concern for me speaking or Miraz and his ambition.

"I thank you General but I would very much like to be alone. Besides what could possibly be out there that could hurt me, General? A Narnian perhaps?" I asked with a smile.

General Glozelle smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "I think you are right. But please take this milady. And come straight here if you think you are in trouble." He handed me a dagger.

"Thank you General." I took the dagger and slipped it into one of my saddle bags.

"Stay safe, Phoenix." I gaped as he used my real name. "You told me the day you came here, remember." I had told him. I didn't realize that my name was a danger at the time.

"Thank you, General Glozelle." I set Alegro into a canter and went across the drawbridge and out to the city.

I was out of the city at noon time. I pulled some bread from one of my bags and ate slowly. I was going home. It was still hard for me to grasp. I could live in the woods and breathe the forest air. I could practice my powers at will without worrying if I would get caught.

After a few more hours of riding I reached Beruna. I took a deep breath. I could see the forest on the other side. I dismounted and threw my cloak off. I ripped part of it and dunked it in the river. The Professors plan was to make it seem like I had drowned in the river. Only Caspian and he would know the truth.

I draped the cloak on Allegro's back and took my travel bag off the saddle. I put the dagger Glozelle gave me into my belt. I put my forehead to Alegro's. "I'll miss you too, Alegro." He nuzzled my shoulder.

"Now off you go." I around and slapped him on the rump. He would find his way back home.

I sighed as I would have to swim across the river. I pulled the straps of my bag tighter and waded into the water. I was thankful for my power then as the icy cold water seeped into my boots.

I dove into the water quickly and swam as hard as I could to the other side. I collapsed on the other bank and laid there for a moment catching my breath. I had gotten out of shape in Telmar.

I slowly stood with the icy water becoming steam as it dripped from my skin. I shook out my hair and ran my fingers through it. I made my way slowly into the forest. It was getting dark now. My boots squelched with water and made my footsteps horribly loud. I would have to find some place to sleep for the night.

I continued walking though. I could only hope that the Narnians wouldn't hurt me before I could explain who I was. I might have been able to find someone I used to know.

I was suddenly thrown into a tree at my side. I quickly righted myself and threw off my pack. I lifted my hands and engulfed them in flames. I heard light footsteps to my right. I turned and saw nothing. Something grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I drew my elbow back and shoved it into the person's stomach.

I raised my fist and punched at the person. They grabbed my hand and stopped me. I raised the flames and the person yelped in pain. I grabbed the dagger and prepared to throw it before I heard their voice.

"Phoenix?" I lowered my hand slowly. After the stars in my eyes cleared I recognized the brown haired green eyed girl.

"Orva?" I asked. I heard her laugh and then embrace me.

"Oh, how I've missed you." She let me go and looked at me. "Well you've certainly grown." I was as tall as her now.

"Well that tends to happen after nine years." I said. I was so glad to see her. We both smiled and hugged again.

"Well come on. You look exhausted and you're soaking." I went back to the tree I had hit and grabbed my pack. We went through the forest and came to a thick round tree. "I hope you can still climb trees." She said smiling.

I nodded and watched as she climbed up the branches with ease. I didn't climb with as much ease and grace as Orva did but I managed to reach her. I reached a platform and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"This is incredible." I said. The floor went around the tree completely and extended out nearly eight feet. I saw a sleeping mat and some clothes hanging in branches and a small ring of stone held the ashes of a fire.

"There's some dead wood around there." She pointed towards the other side of the tree. I set down my pack and walked carefully not sure if the floor was stable. As I went around the tree I saw a small dresser and a sword beside the stack of wood. I grabbed an armful and went back around to the fire pit.

I set the wood in the circle and lit them quickly. "Here." She handed me a white shirt and a pair of leggings. "Yours will be dry by morning." She sat beside me at the fire. She held a jug full of water and a plate of fruits.

I took the clothes she offered me and was about to go back around the tree before she stopped me. "Where are you going?" I looked down at my clothes.

"I was going to change." I said.

"Living in that city certainly has changed you. You better get used to forest life soon or you won't last. Modesty isn't something useful in the forest." She said with a look of amusement.

Of course she was right. I stripped down and changed my clothes. I was surprised that a blush wasn't spreading onto my cheeks. It must have been that I used to know this girl very well and modesty wasn't an issue before. But she was right that living in Telmar had changed me and I would have to relearn how to live in the forest.

"So tell me. Why have you come back?" She asked.

"I completed my training." I told her.

"You completed your training two years ago, Phoenix. Why have you come now?" She asked. "Don't think I'd forgotten you after so long. I thought of you everyday. Lewis said that you'd gotten there without a problem so I could only hope."

"Lewis? You saw him?" I asked. I hadn't remembered Iris's beloved horse.

"He came through the forest on his way to Iris. I asked him if you had made it to Beruna and he said that you were scared but you'd make it." I nodded. I could still remember how frightened I was that day.

"So why have you come?" She asked again.

"I could feel the forest. I could feel the magic of Narnia and I wanted to be here again. I needed to be here again, besides the fact that it was getting dangerous in Telmar." I explained.

"I'm glad to hear that you aren't completely Telmarine now." She smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not either. But I certainly am soft now. I could hardly swim across Beruna." I used to be stronger. "I mean you nearly beat me in a fight." I said. This earned another smile from her.

"I think that will change soon."

We both talked about what had happened to us over the past nine years. Orva was nearly the same at nineteen. She was still tall and willowy with red brown hair and bright green eyes.

We went to bed after hours of talk. I laid out a bedroll next to the fire for me and she dragged her bed to the other side of the tree. "I don't like all this smoke." She explained. The smoke was clear and hardly there but she let me keep the fire going for my own sake.

I rested my hands in the flames and twirled them around my fingers. I made dancers appear in the fire and twirl and spin along around my hands. I lay down and stared for another hour before I dozed off.

"Wake up, Phoenix, or I'll throw you out of this tree." I sat up and gazed around me. The sunlight was pure and bright. Branches extended over me and Orva stood in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked. I was up way too early.

"Hour after dawn. I let you sleep in. Now get up we have things to do." She tossed my now dry clothes at me. I stood and stretched before changing into my clothes. I pulled on my boots and frowned at the wetness. I heated them up and watched as steam rose from them.

"That's a neat trick. That Doctor teach you that?" Orva handed me an apple and she bit into one.

I bit into mine and enjoyed the purely Narnian flavor. "Yes he did actually." I spoke through a mouthful of apple. I would never have been able to act like this in the castle.

"Well come on then we've got to find some food for the rest of the week. I don't have enough for the both of us." She took a ladder that I hadn't noticed before and put it down. "I didn't think you were ready to jump out of trees just yet." She simple jumped off the side of her platform and landed on the ground.

I took the ladder to be safe and continued to munch on my apple for breakfast.

We foraged for every berry and picked every edible plant in the forest. "Why can't we hunt for meat?" I asked.

"Because that would be rude to talking animals don't you think?"

"I wasn't talking about eating a talking beast I meant the kind that couldn't." I explained.

"Yes well I'm no good with a bow you know that. You were the only one good at that. Besides fruit and vegetables are good enough for me."

I finished off my apple and I turned around and threw it as hard as I could. Being back in the forest made me feel like an eight year old again.

"Hey!" My eyes widened. "There's no need to throw things!" Someone yelled. I recognized that voice. Whoever it was, started walking towards us.

I knew the badger right away. "Trufflehunter!" The badger was baffled as he looked up at me.

"Phoenix?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled before going down on one knee before him and hugging him tightly. "Oh dear, it's really you." I let go of him and sat down before him. "I never thought I'd see the day." He smiled at me. "Look at you. You're so big now."

"I've always been bigger that you, Trufflehunter." I smiled. It was nice to see another friendly face from the past. "So where's Trumpkin?" I asked. I looked around for a few moments before I saw the red haired dwarf.

He came from in between a few tall ferns and scrutinized me. "You're not a complete Telmarine are you?" He asked gruffly.

"No. I'm still Narnian just like you." I hugged and felt him squirm a little before hugging me back quickly.

"It's good to have you back Phoenix." Trufflehunter said.

"Is the reunion over yet because I'm starving." Orva was behind me now.

"Oh, you should come for lunch. I've made the soup you like."

"Sorry Trufflehunter. We need to get Phoenix here reacquainted with forest life." She patted me on the back and smiled. I knew what this meant.

"Come on faster." I was sweating and my hair was falling out of the braid I put it in. I swung the sword as hard as I could and it hit Orva's with such force that it was embedded in a tree a few yards away.

I panted in exhaustion. Orva had me running and jumping and sword fighting all day long.

"Now that's more like it. Let the anger flow out of you and put it into your strikes. And if you do you'll have your opponent in no time." She smiled. She was hardly sweating and she jogged over to her sword.

I took one of the water skins and took a generous gulp. I dropped my sword and sat down quickly. I really had grown soft in Telmar.

"Well don't just sit there. We've got to get home. You look like you could use some dinner." She smiled and helped me up. She took the sword from me and placed it in a leather scabbard. "You'll be sleeping hard tonight." She laughed.

All I could do was nod. We reached her tree home soon enough and I climbed the ladder slowly. My muscles protested and I was panting by the time I reached the top. I collapsed on my bedroll and lay there until Orva spoke.

"I'll be fixing dinner then." I could here the laughter in her voice. I closed my eyes and grunted.

About an hour later I could smell some kind of stew cooking. I sat up and looked to see Orva crouching before a pot that hung over the fire. "You said you wanted meat so I found a rabbit." She tossed some kind of leaf into the pot.

She spooned a serving into a bowl and handed it to me along with a fork. I thanked her and dug in. I smiled at the simple flavor that you couldn't find in Telmar. The stew was filling and I was having a second bowl soon after my first.

Orva took our bowls when we were finished and set them down in a large pot. "We'll go to the River Rush tomorrow and clean those." She stated. "You look exhausted Phoenix." I nodded. "Well welcome back to the forest."

"It's good to be back even if it hurts like hell." She laughed at that.

"You'll get back to beating me in no time."

She was about to go to her own bed when I spoke up. "Have you heard from the others?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"Iris and Amar? No. I suppose they made it. Iris was always strong nothing would have stopped her. And Amar was strong too. They're both probably fine." I nodded.

"I hope we'll see them again." I said quietly. I wanted to find Amar especially and fulfill my promise from so long ago.

"We will. We found each other didn't we?" She asked. I smiled.

I was grateful that I was back in Narnia again. I was with the people I had known as a child excluding Iris and Amar. "Goodnight Phoenix. And get some rest you still have work to do tomorrow." Orva warned. I smiled.

I was home.

* * *

I hope at least one reader caught the slight Star Wars tribute.

Now I hope that people liked the little kiss between Caspian and Phoenix. But I would still like people to take the poll that's up on my profile.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. The Leave Taking

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but these Elementals.**

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Six

One Year Later

I was living on my own again near Orva though. Her home was built for only one person and we could hardly stand each other after being cramped onto the platform for a few months. I found a small cave only a mile from her though and I could keep a fire going for as long as I wanted there.

I woke up at dawn and grabbed my bow and three arrows. That would be enough for a few rabbits or if I got lucky a deer. I ran lightly through the forest towards the fern forest. Game was usually lurking somewhere close by there.

After a few hours I had two rabbits and a fowl. I would have to share my food with Orva. I wouldn't be able to eat all of this alone. I ran to Orva's dwelling and found her there sitting with her legs dangling off the side of her platform.

"Would you like company for dinner?" I asked. She looked down at me and smiled. Even since we had found each other we became friends.

"Well what have you brought?" She asked.

I lifted up the rabbits and fowl. "I guess I'm cooking then." She brought the ladder down. I climbed up and handed her my kills.

"Unless you would like me to burn the food again." I said. Orva had tried to teach me how to cook but it went horrible. I ended up setting the food on fire because I became frustrated at how long it had to cook.

"No I would not. Some of us don't like that burnt flavor." She took the rabbits from me and brought out her pot and handed it to me. "Fill that with water will you?" I took the pot and climbed down the ladder.

I was heading towards the river when I smelled burnt wood. The smell was old though like the forest had grown over it. I gripped the pot tightly. I recognized the trees now. And the huge boulder that was to my left.

I walked the familiar path that was now overgrown with ferns. I came to the clearing then with the burnt remains of old homes.

I glanced at each of the homes and then my eyes rested on my old home. It was hard to believe that anyone had lived in the blackened shell. I remembered the day. It filled my nightmares and dreams. I looked around the clearing for a few more moments.

I could remember Iris standing there trying to extinguish the flames on her own. I was running from the houses a look of horror on my face. I knew what I would find beyond each of the doors but I knew that I had to make sure they were dead or they would burn alive, everyone except my mother of course. But they were dead, each one of them.

The images were fuzzy now. I took a deep breath and held the pot tighter. I made my way down to the river and filled the pot with water. I made it back to Orva's within a few minuets.

"What took you so long? I think my hair's gone gray." She took the pot and set it above the fire. She looked closer at me now and saw my blank face. "Phoenix, what's wrong?" She asked. Her voice sounded almost scared.

"I saw our homes again." I said in a whisper.

"Oh." She sat in front of me. "You know I remember the day I found the houses. I could only take a look then I left." She looked off to the side. "I suppose it was worse for you. You had to see them dead. We didn't." She was gentle with her words.

"It wasn't bad. Almost like they were sleeping except for the wounds and the blood. I can hardly remember that though. I think I wanted to forget."

We both sat in silence. Orva stood and checked the water. "Could you get this going please?" She asked. I nodded and simply set one finger in the water. It immediately began to boil. "I need this smoked." She held one of the rabbits be the ears. "You'll need to clean it first." I nodded and gave her an annoyed look.

"Well you can hardly cook at all. So I though I should tell you." Orva gave me a cheeky smile.

I took my knife and cleaned the rabbit. I quickly used my powers to fill the meat with smoke and then I cut the meat into pieces and tossed them into the boiling water. "You can let that simmer down now." Orva said. She was sorting through vegetables and fruits to put in the stew.

"I'm going to wash my hands." I climbed down the ladder and went to the barrel of rainwater that Orva kept for quick bathing. I dunked my hands in the water and cleaned the blood from my hands.

I stayed at the bottom of the tree because I needed to be alone for a few moments. I looked around the forest. I was very glad to be home and in the past year I had become much stronger physically and in my powers.

But seeing my old home made me want to run. I had fled to Telmar the last time I had seen my home. But I wasn't safe in Telmar. I never was and I was better off in Narnia. But was I? I had only found Orva and that was because she attacked me. I had yet to find Amar or Iris.

And Caspian was in Telmar.

I knew that I could never return. But it was nice to image and daydream. And there was plenty of time for thinking in the forest.

"It's ready." I looked up and saw Orva leaning over the platform.

I climbed up the ladder and sat in my usual spot closest to the fire. Orva was sitting in the branches above me. I think the fire made her nervous still.

We didn't talk like we usually did tonight. We were stuck in memories of the past. "It's going to rain." Orva stated after jumping down from the branches above me.

I took a sniff of the air. It was cool and crisp. "It does smell like rain." I said. I handed her my empty bowl and went to the edge of the platform. I could see the rain coming down near my cave. I was lucky that it was slightly high and it wouldn't flood.

"I'd better get home or else I'll be soaked."

"I think that's impossible. That tutor of yours taught you how to turn the water to steam as soon as it touches you." Orva said with a smile.

"Your right but I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow probably." I made my way to the ladder.

"I never told you thank you." I already had my foot on the first rung.

"What?" I asked.

"I never said thank you for making sure my parents were really….dead and not just trapped. So thank you." I nodded my head to her.

"You would have done the same for me." She smiled. I could see tears in her eyes. "Your welcome." I went down the ladder then not waiting for her reply.

I ran to my home letting the rain soak my clothes. It felt good to run. It made me feel alive, the blood rushing through me and my heart pumping in my ears with the cool rain hitting my skin and drenching my hair. It was like pure sensation.

I reached home in no time and I 'steamed' out my clothes. The water hissed as it was super heated and turned to mist. I started a fire in my pit and took off my boots. I took a deep breath. The smell of rain mixed with the light smoke always calmed me. My mother had always had a hit of smoke clinging to her and she somehow smelled like rain.

When I asked her how she smelled like rain she always told me that she bottled the air before it rained. I had always laughed at her.

I sat on my bed and started at the fire. Somehow it didn't seem as comforting as usual. Somehow the rain was a comfort to me this night. I took another deep breath. Smoke and rain. It was an unusual combination just like me. I was Narnian and Telmarine. I was a combination of two very different peoples that hated each other. But not my parents. When I was a child I liked to think they were different.

Now that I was older I only saw impulsive love and I was the product of it. A bastard Narnian Telmarine child.

I lay back on my bed and kept breathing in the calming scent.

If it was raining at the castle I would probably open the doors of my balcony and listen to the rain. We probably wouldn't have had a lesson. I wondered if Caspian still had lessons with the Professor or if he was too old now. He had always been so eager to learn everything though and I doubted he would ever stop wanting Professors instructions.

I still remembered the slight kiss we shared before I left. I didn't think that it meant anything. It was just an impulsive….thing that happened because I was leaving. Caspian was probably just upset that I was leaving and he wanted something for me to remember him by. It couldn't have been anything more.

I sighed. There was nothing useful in thinking about the past. Don't waste time on things that aren't useful. That's what Orva said, because things that aren't helpful aren't valuable in the forest.

I closed my eyes. It was still nice to think about though. And it was useful at the moment. I was thinking of Caspian instead of the painful memory of the death of my mother.

I stood and went to the entrance of cave and looked out into the rain. The air smelled fresh and clean now and the forest would kept the aroma for the next few days. I was thankful that I would have a slight reminder of my mother. I didn't want to remember my mother as a dead body. I wanted to remember the slight smile that she always had. The way she would always take care of me.

I was glad that I could still recall her face clearly. The light blonde-brown hair and uncommon grey eyes. I looked back at my cave dwelling. It was filled with orange light and it was dry and warm. It was home for me.

My old home was a warm cozy little house that was filled with little trinkets that my mother had gotten from her mother and she had gotten from her mother, etc. My home was filled with my clothes and my bed. I had a barrel in front of the cave to catch rainwater and a simple wooden chair that Orva helped me carve.

It was simple but I was thankful. I was safe from harm but there was something missing for me. I missed Caspian and the Professor. They were my companions in the most dangerous time of my life and they protected me.

I didn't know why I was so upset today. I was stuck in the past. I kept thinking of things that had happened and I wasn't concentrating on what was happening now. I needed to do something.

I needed to find Amar. She had been one of my closest friends and I had found suitable replacements for her my whole life. First it was Caspian and now it was Orva. I would find her now though. No one could adequately replace her.

But Caspian was something completely different. And Orva was my closest friend now. I turned back to my bed and lay down. I would speak to Orva tomorrow about my plan to find the rest of the Elements.

"So I'll travel east and find Iris and you'll go south to find Amar?" I nodded to her. It was lightly raining but the branches of Orva's home protected us.

"We have to find them. You know I'm right. We've both felt like something's wrong and it's them. They're not here and they should be. We've always been strongest together." Orva nodded to me.

"Then we'll find them." She said simply. I smiled. I was finally doing something that I thought was useful.

I stood then. We probably wouldn't see each other for a while.

"If we don't find them in two years, then we'll come back." Orva said. "If we do find them we'll bring them back." I nodded. I was going off alone again. I felt like I was eight once more.

"I'm not giving you the chance to be left alone again for seven years."

"I wasn't alone." I said.

"I know you had that Caspian of yours but you didn't have me." I smiled again.

"I'll miss you." We both hugged and I picked up my pack. We climbed down from the tree and set out. Orva to the east and me to the south.

I was glad to be leaving again. But this time I wasn't scared. I was departing in order to find my friend and bring her back. And I didn't want to stay so close to my former life because now I knew just how close I really was to it. But home wasn't really anyone place for me.

All of Narnia was home really.

* * *

**ATTENTION - ATTENTION - ATTENTION - ATTENTION - ATTENTION - ATTENTION (this is just an update to the authors note on June 1, 2010) **

**I REALLY NEED EVERYONE TO VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE UP ON MY PROFILE BECAUSE I CAN'T START WRITTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNLESS I KNOW WHAT YOU (THE READERS) WANT. SO PLEASE PLEASE VOTE.**

I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the others.

And I'm sorry that this chapter was all emotional and I'm not very good with the feelings stuff so thank you for pushing through this chapter.

Thank you for reading!


	7. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except these Elements. **

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Seven

Two Years Later

I was at the edges of the forest and I readjusted the strap of my pack. It wasn't so cold here in the forest. It was comfortable and the sun didn't glare in your eyes. I had been climbing mountains for two years and I was grateful that I was on flat ground.

I hadn't found her. I didn't know if she was even alive let alone in the mountains. I would have traveled in more areas but the mountains were so large that it took two years to climb each peak in search of Amar.

I wondered if Orva had found Iris. It couldn't have been as hard as trying to find Amar. She only needed to travel the coast. I sighed. I was back now and that was all that mattered.

It was getting dark but I continued. There weren't many Narnian inhabitants this far south anyways, perhaps a giant or two but not much else. I kept my hand on my dagger though. I didn't know if Narnians still lived in the woods or if Telmarines had invaded.

The woods were continuing to get darker and darker as the sun fell. I grabbed a long branch that would be suitable for a torch and lit the end of it. I would keep the fire burning for as long as I needed.

I would have to walk for a very long way in order to reach Orva's platform. I wanted to know if she had returned yet. But anything was better than climbing as I had been doing for the past two years.

I kept walking and walking the sun had disappeared long hours ago. I let the torch burn out and threw the branch down. I was tired and this small place would have to do. I set down my pack and gratefully rolled my shoulders. I looked around the clearing. I recognized this place. I sniffed quickly and immediately smelled the smoke.

It was light and you could hardly tell it was there at all but if you looked closely at the roots of the tree you could see light plumes of clear smoke. I smiled if Trufflehunter was still here then maybe the Telmarines hadn't taken over the forest after all. I was about to approach the small, nearly hidden door when I heard horse hooves on the forest floor.

I took out my dagger and backed up. Perhaps I was wrong and the Telmarines had come after all. The dark black horse burst into the clearing and the rider was being dragged behind. I jumped out of the way as the horse and rider came at me. I heard the rider grunting as he tried to free his foot from the stirrup. Eventually he did and he groan as he touched his head. He sat up slowly and looked around.

His eyes landed on me and he looked at the dagger I had in my hands. He immediately put his hand to his sword then he looked behind me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Trumpkin and Nikabrik coming out of their small home.

I would have greeted them except Nikabrik swiped at my legs with his sword. "They've seen us." He exclaimed.

"Of course I see you! You're trying to kill me!" I exclaimed as I jumped back trying to avoid the sharp edge of the dwarf's sword.

"Take care of them." Trumpkin grumbled and headed towards some oncoming Telmarines. I blocked Nikabrik's sword with my dagger and continued to back up.

I jumped back a few feet and the stranger was still on the ground. Nikabrik looked between the two of us. I glanced at the stranger and noticed him looking at something on the ground. I followed his line of sight and saw a white ivory horn.

"Queen Susan's horn." I whispered. I looked at the stranger more closely now. The dark hair had leaves clinging to it but I would recognize Caspian anywhere. His dark eyes looked up at Nikabrik advancing towards him. He lunged for the horn and brought it to his lips.

The enchantment in the one short pure note left me stunned. I could feel a rustling in the trees and a whisper on the air. I felt the sound in my blood and bones. I took a deep breath. This was magic in its most chaste form. Then it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Nikabrik standing over him.

I knelt down next to Caspian. He had a cut and bruise near on his hairline. Then I felt a sword at my neck. I looked up. Nikabrik was staring at me down his nose. "You and your little friend here have caused us a lot of trouble."

"Are you going to kill me, Nikabrik?" I asked. I could see the slight shock on his face as I used his name. "It's me, Phoenix." I explained.

He hesitantly removed his sword and looked at me for a few moments. He turned away and went back to the tree home he shared with Trufflehunter and Trumpkin. I could see the shadow of the badger in the doorway that was open now.

"It's Phoenix and she brought an unwelcome guest along." I rolled my eyes. I heard a shout and saw the soldiers retreating with Trumpkin slung over the front of one of the horses. I looked down at Caspian and then at the retreating soldiers. I wouldn't be able to stop them all but perhaps the last soldier I could catch.

I grabbed my dagger and growled low in my throat. I chased after the last man and made a wild stab at his leg but misjudged the distance and fell back. The horse slowed and the man drew his sword. I looked up at him and saw General Glozelle. He started at me and then at my dagger. I realized now that it was the dagger he had given me the day I 'disappeared'.

"Phoenix?" He asked. I crawled backwards away from him. There were too many faces from the past coming back. "You're alive?" He asked. "We searched for days." He said. I could only stare.

"I didn't have a choice." I explained.

"You're Narnian aren't you?" I nodded and let white hot flame engulf the dagger. "Like your mother." I heard him whisper.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked at the forms of his soldiers that were far ahead of him now.

"I will not harm you Phoenix. But do not make the mistake of fighting Miraz. He will not give you mercy." He kicked his horse in the sides and started after his soldiers.

"How do you know my mother?" I shouted.

This day was filled with more thrills than the last two years. I slowly slipped the dagger into my belt and stood. I walked back to Trufflehunters den and found Nikabrik and Trufflehunter attempting to drag Caspian into the den.

"Phoenix!" The badger let go of Caspian's arm and left Nikabrik to drag him alone.

"Quiet down! There could still be Telmarines about which is why we should be hiding instead of trying to save this wretched boy." Nikabrik threw his arm down harshly.

"They took Trumpkin." I told them.

"Of course they did. And they're probably going to kill him. I say we return the favor."

"Oh shut up." Both Trufflehunter and I said at the same time.

"It's good to see you again, Phoenix." I knelt down and gave the badger a light hug.

"It's good to be home." I stood again and went to Caspian.

He had grown taller and his hair was longer now just brushing his shoulders. I touched his arm and could feel the muscle there. He looked the same though. I would have to wait to see if he had truly changed much.

"Let's get inside." Trufflehunter touched me on the shoulder. I nodded and grabbed him under the shoulders. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik grabbed one foot each. We shuffled along half carrying half dragging Caspian inside. I had to kick the door open and stumbled backwards at the stairs. I fell back and landed hard with Caspian on top of me.

I felt the breathe burst out of me as Caspian's full weight stayed on me. He groaned a little and rolled off of me. I sucked in air and looked to the side. He hadn't gained consciousness.

I sat up and took a couple of deep wheezing breaths. "Well come on then we don't have all day." Nikabrik said looking very annoyed.

"How about you have a full grown man fall on top of you, Nikabrik, and see how you feel then." I said getting to my feet. I pulled Caspian up again and managed to get him on Trufflehunter's bed.

"I'll bandage him up dear. You get something to eat." Trufflehunter had a clean white cloth in his hands. I nodded taking one last look at Caspian.

I took a seat on one of the steps in front of the door. It was really the only place where I could sit without my knees in my chest.

"So I see you didn't find Amaryllis." I looked at Nikabrik as he sat down in one of the chairs a little of to the side of me.

"No I didn't. But why should you care? You never liked any of us." I said. I was agitated and frustrated beyond belief. I was tired, I hadn't found Amar, and Nikabrik had tried to kill me. Not to mention the unexpected arrival of Caspian.

"I may not have liked you but you annoying girls could have been here protecting the forest like you should be instead of hiding. You should be out there getting rid of that scum. Your ancestors were powerful beyond belief so why don't you do something useful?" I rolled my eyes. He would never truly understand why we had to leave. If he wanted us to gain power and have the abilities to oppose the Telmarines we had to give our powers time to develop and mature.

"Now that Iris girl she's useful. She takes care of this revolting, despicable, pathetic, vile-."

"Wait, did you say Iris?" I stood and went around the table to stand in front of him.

"Yes, she came back with Orva nearly a year ago and like I was saying she takes care of any 'wayward' Telmarine scouts."

She came back. She was here. I looked into the fire. Something was actually going right today. I started out the door.

"Now where do you think you're off to?" I turned to Trufflehunter.

"Iris she's back. I haven't seen her in nearly twelve years." I said.

"I know I know but you need to eat something." Trufflehunter held out a loaf of bread to me.

"That's the fresh bread you can't give her that!" Nikabrik shouted. I started down at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Your leg. I'd like to break it." I said with a smile. He only gave me an irritated roll of the eyes before picking at the other loaf of bread.

"You have been complaining a great deal today." Trufflehunter sighed. I smiled while Nikabrik glowered at him.

"Thank you Trufflehunter." I said motioning to the bread and going out the door.

'_This day may actually end well.'_ I thought. I took a bite of the warm bread. I'd get to see Iris for the first time in nearly twelve years. But from what Nikabrik told me she had changed and become every bit as ill-tempered as me. I would see her tonight and then I would go back to Caspian tomorrow. And speaking of Caspian I could only hope that he didn't hold any grudge against me for leaving him.

I finished the bread and walked to Orva's home. This was truly a night to remember.

* * *

I couldn't resist putting a nice little **Willow** tribute in for Mr. Warwick Davis whom I admire very much. (even though my favorite line is delivered by Mr. Val Kilmer)

And as always,

Thank You for Reading.


	8. Hello Caspian

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except these Elements. **

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Eight

I arrived at the base of Orva's tree. I had finished my bread and was incredibly tired. "Orva!" I yelled. She had always been a heavy sleeper. I was about to simply climb up the tree when I heard an arrow whistling through the air. I fell flat on the ground and saw the arrow sticking out of the tree. I threw off my pack and stood.

I looked around for a few more moments searching for my attacker. I took out my dagger. The temperature dropped and I felt a trickle of water slip down the back of my neck.

"You're still light on your feet." I turned around to find Iris standing before me. She was only a little shorter than me and had dark black hair that was tied up behind her head. Her sharp blue gaze was stone cold.

"And you're more ruthless than ever oh fearless leader. You could have killed me!" I said with a smile.

"I would've missed anyways." She said with a slight frown.

"It's good to know that you're more worried about your aim than you are about me." Neither of us had moved.

"Even if you are light on your feet and even if I did miss a Telmarine wouldn't stop until you were dead." I shook my head.

"Thank you for the warning Iris but I think I know a little more about Telmarines than you do."

"No, you don't. You saw them inside their fortress where they are something resembling human you've never seen them in action." Iris walked past me and tugged the arrow from the bark of the tree.

"You're wrong Iris, I have seen them in action and if you've forgotten I've also seen what they can do. I'm not stupid I can take care of my self. I have been doing it for twelve years after all."

She shook her head at me. "I see you haven't found Amaryllis." I scowled.

"No I didn't. But I see that Orva had more luck than me." I placed my dagger back into the sheath at my hip. "Let's wake Orva shall we?" I gave up trying to be pleasant towards Iris. She seemed to grow more distant and cold every passing second.

I lifted my pack back onto my shoulders and stepped back from the tree. I ran towards the tree and took two vertical steps on the tree in order to reach the first branch. I pulled myself up and reached for the next branch. My days climbing mountain sides helped me reach the platform in a few minuets with Iris just behind me.

"Phoenix?" Orva came from the other side of the tree. I set down my leather travel bag and smiled.

"Who else could it be?" I asked. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's so good to see you. It's been so long." I put my arms around her waist and squeezed.

"I'm glad to see you again." We let go of each other and stepped back.

"So where do I sleep?" I asked. Orva swatted my arm and rolled her eyes.

"Wherever you like. We don't have a guest room for you." She smiled at me.

"You aren't living in a castle anymore." Iris gave a tiny hint of a smile before turning towards her own sleeping pallet. I rolled out my sleeping roll and tugged off my boots before slipping beneath the blanket.

* * *

We sat around the fire silently. "You didn't find her." Orva said quietly. I shook my head in answer.

"You found her." I jerked my head towards Iris. She nodded.

"I just followed the coast. I knew I'd find her soon enough." I nodded.

"Where could she have gone?" Orva asked. She directed the question towards no one.

"I told her to go south. She would be strong there. She would be safe there." Iris said.

"She's not dead. She can't be dead." I said angrily. The fire jumped higher for a moment then died down quickly as I checked myself.

"Well where else could she be, Phoenix?"

I sighed and hung my head. "I don't know."

"We'll find her. Or she'll find us. We all found each other didn't we?" I looked up at Orva.

"She's right. We would know if she had died. And if she had died in the mountains, which is highly doubtful anything would have happened to her there, Phoenix would have found her body." I nodded.

"I searched every cave and cliff in the mountains. I didn't find a trace of her."

"We'll find her." Iris and I nodded.

"I should get back. Hopefully Nikabrik hasn't killed Caspian yet." I stood and shook off the feelings of apprehension.

"Wait Caspian? Like the boy you stayed with for seven years, Caspian?" Orva stood along with me. Iris looked confused.

"There's a Telmarine here in the forest?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes to both your questions. Don't worry Iris he won't hurt any of us. And judging by the manner that he came into the forest I'd say he won't be returning to Telmar soon."

"How he came into the forest is not of importance. He's a Telmarine Phoenix he's not to be trusted." I glared at Iris.

"I trust him with my life. He protected my secret and me for many years. He'd never tell a soul."

"Just because you trust doesn't mean we should. He may hold personal loyalty towards you but not for any other Narnian." Iris rose and stepped towards me.

"That should be enough for you to trust him. I can promise you he won't be going back to Telmar to reveal us Narnians. Besides Trumpkin was taken last night. I fear our location may already be known to Miraz."

"Trumpkin?" Orva asked worried.

"The soldiers that were pursuing Caspian last night. They took Trumpkin." I heard Iris give a heavy sigh.

"Well it seems we've been invaded by Telmarines." Iris grumbled. "I'll scout the forest. See if they've left anyone behind to search." I nodded.

"What will you do if they have?" Orva asked innocently. Sometimes I wondered if I were truly the youngest.

Iris gave Orva a sharp look. "You don't want to know." She turned away and jumped to the ground. I shook my head. I knew it had to be done but Iris was so cryptic about it.

"I'll see you, Orva." I nodded to her and jumped from the platform. I checked that my dagger was at my hip. I started for Trufflehunters den.

I could only imagine how Caspian would react to my presence. I quickly turned my thoughts away from him. I knew this day would come. Caspian had promised to find me just as I had promised to find Amar. I would keep looking for her with the others we would find her I knew it.

As I reached the edge of the clearing I heard a voice. "Please you must wait!" It was Trufflehunter.

"I cannot. I'm putting you in danger. Please I will not jeopardize you any further. My uncles men will still be searching." I stopped immediately. It was Caspian.

"Fine, do as you please. I hope they find you!" That was Nikabrik.

I watched as Caspian started into the forest.

"We'll wait a few minuets." Trufflehunter retreated back into the house. Nikabrik rolled his eyes and followed him inside. Caspian was almost gone from sight now. I trailed after him quickly.

After a few moments of following him he stopped. I kept walking until I was a few feet away from him.

"I know you're there. I'm not going to wait while-." He turned around. His mouth fell open.

I took a deep breath. "Hello Caspian." I whispered. I kept as still as I could.

"Phoenix." He breathed my name.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

I'm sorry I know I've been gone a while. But know I'm back and I am currently writing the next chapter right now. Please excuse any typos or horrible mispellings because when I get in the mood to right it just comes pouring out of me and I did re-read this chapter but I know I've probably missed something. So the next chapter will be up very soon.


	9. Un Ardiente

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except these Elementals.**

**I've made some changes to this chapter so please re-read or you may become utterly lost as to how we got to where we are in the next chapter. **

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Nine

We stood for a few moments just looking at each other. He was a lot taller than me now. And his voice was deeper too.

"Caspian-." I took a step forward but cut my self off.

He looked my up and down, taking in the dirty boots and my leggings and tunic that weren't much cleaner. I had left my hair down after rinsing it clean this morning. The dark hair was longer than usually reaching my shoulder blades. I was very glad that I scrubbed the dirt from my face too.

I let my gaze wonder as he reached my eyes. I looked up as I heard a pleasant chuckle. Caspian closed the distance between us and hugged me tightly. I smiled and closed my eyes hugging him back.

"No tiene idea de cuánto te perdí." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Como yo he perdido le." I whispered back. He pulled back and looked at me again.

"You haven't changed at all." He smiled. He squeezed me into a hug again then he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Well you haven't either." I smiled. I had never realized how much I had missed him until now.

"I am just glad that you are safe. It's been three years since I last saw you. I was beginning to worry." I barely caught the flash of pain in his eyes.

"Well there's not much that can hurt you in the mountains." I said.

"The mountains?" He asked concerned.

"Yes the mountains, Caspian. I was searching for Amaryllis. I had no luck though." I looked down as I mentioned her.

"She was not there?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm sure you'll find her." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I will I promised her that I would. It's just been so long." I said quietly.

"Well I promised to find you but you have seemed to discover me." He smiled. I smiled back. "But please come. We cannot waste time. Miraz will have men searching." I nodded. No doubt that Miraz would stop at anything until he got what he wanted.

"So your Uncle Miraz has not changed much." I said hoping he would explain what he was doing here in Narnian territory.

"No. He is more ruthless and deceitful than ever. His wife Prunaprismia gave birth last night. To a son."

"So now he has an heir." I guessed.

"Yes. Luckily Professor knew of his plans for me." He said. He was looking straight ahead, his hand gripping his sword hilt tightly.

"And I'm guessing these plans were of a shady nature?" I asked. Knowing Miraz nothing about him was of an admirable or worthy nature.

"He tried to kill me, Phoenix. My own uncle the only family I have left would see me in my grave just so he can have the throne." I felt a pang of disquiet in my chest when he mentioned himself in a grave. I couldn't image what I would feel if Caspian died.

"But the Professor, he stopped it?" I asked.

"Hardly. He helped me escape. He took me through the tunnels to the stables. I took Destrier and came here to the forest as Professor told me. He also gave me a horn and told me to use it only in a time of great need."

"Queen Susan's horn." I said.

"You know about the horn?" He asked.

"Of course I know about the horn. Every Narnian does. It's a sort of legend of ours that we tell the young. When the horn is blown aid will come. The stories say that the Kings and Queens of old themselves will appear." I said.

"Well I fear it didn't work. I sounded the horn last night and they did not come." I nodded. I remembered very clearly the sound of the horn. Even just thinking about it made faint whispers and echoes of magic come to my mind.

"I said it was a legend of ours not that it was true."

"Yes well we can only hope that they have only gotten lost if they truly are here." I snorted.

"If they have gotten lost in their own kingdom then we may not want their help." I smiled at the idea of the great Kings and Queens who ushered in the Golden Age of Narnia lost and helpless.

"I suppose not." Caspian chuckled.

"But Professor how is he?" I asked.

"I fear he is facing the consequences of his actions now. Miraz will not have mercy for anyone he views as a traitor to himself." I nodded. Hopefully Professor was only in a cell not awaiting execution.

"But he is still in good health. I have no idea how he manages it though. He still smokes that pipe of his." I smiled. Fond memories sprung forth from the mention of my 'uncles' smoking habit.

"I'd say it's more of a miracle that he's lasted this long hiding under Miraz's nose." I bit my lip knowing I let slip the Professors secret of being a black dwarf.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked. He looked towards me now. I opened my mouth to reply but quickly closed it.

"I shouldn't tell you. I'm sure we will see the Professor again. It's not my place."

"The last time you said something like that I had to wait five years before you explained." Caspian raised one eyebrow in challenge.

"Well then your patience will have to serve you again, dear prince." I smiled and walked ahead of him.

"I don't know if he'll survive that long." He spoke the words quietly and I knew he didn't want me to catch him saying them.

"What do you mean by that?" I whirled around to face him. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Miraz will stop at nothing to find me and kill me." I winced at his words. "He doesn't care about me or the Professor. I'm afraid of what he may do to him." I creased my forehead.

"It won't come to that Caspian. We won't give Miraz the chance to hurt him." I said.

"We? Phoenix I won't let you get hurt, either. My Uncle tried to kill me, his only remaining family and I will not think of what he would do to you."

"I am very capable of defending myself Caspian. If your uncle tried anything I'd burn him to a crisp. And if you think I'm so helpless then perhaps you would like to see what I can do." I raised my hands and let flames curl around my fingers.

He raised his hands in defense. "I did not mean that you couldn't defend yourself, Phoenix. I know very well that you can roast anyone alive in a matter of seconds and you're capable with a sword too. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I could see he was sincere.

I took a deep breath. "Will you put that out please?" Caspian asked in a somewhat timid voice with his hands still raised. I opened my hands and revealed my palms I let the flame curl into the center of my hands before I clapped them together making the flames jump into the air. I saw Caspian flinch. I only smirked.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper." I said quietly. We began walking again.

"And I'm sorry for saying that you are an incompetent girl." I smiled. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "You are a fiery one." He said with a smile. I only looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fiery one?" I questioned. We both laughed at his feeble joke.

"Perhaps we should have called you Aniceta though." He said.

"Yes, I do like that. The invincible one." I looked in the air and thought of my old 'public' name. "Did I ever tell you that Nydia was my mothers' name?" I asked.

Caspian nodded his head. "You told me that. But you never spoke much about your mother."

"She was an incredible woman." I said quietly. "You've never told me about your parents either." I said. "But you'll never have to. I understand how painful it is." Caspian nodded his head.

"I will someday." He said quietly. We continued on in silence.

Caspian cocked his head to the side listening for a moment. He stopped and sighed.

"I can hear you." He turned and looked behind us. I turned with him.

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik peeked out from behind two trees. "I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." The badger was nearly pleading. Caspian shook his head and started off again. "Fine. Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaurs." Nikabrik said. I shook my head next to Caspian.

"You know as well as I do that the Minotaurs are never this far Northeast." I glared at him.

"Minotaurs?" Caspian asked turning to look at Nikabrik. "They're real?" I smiled quietly. I could see the curious boy in Caspian more now as he discovered that creatures from what he thought from fairytales were real. You'd think his fantasies would have been confirmed when he found out just who I really am.

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Nikabrik added.

"Huge."

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian looked down at Trufflehunter now for answers.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do."

"And would Iris be one of these others?" I asked. Trufflehunter stopped walking and looked up at me sympathetically. He nodded his head quickly. At least I could trust the badger not to lie.

Caspian had stopped behind me. I kept beside Trufflehunter and Nikabrik assuming Caspian was lost in thought. "What about Aslan?" He asked timidly. The three of us stopped dead in our tracks.

Aslan had always been a sore subject for me. My mother, Nydia, believed in him fully. But I couldn't seem to grasp the idea of him at all. I thought of him more as a ghost that was only seen in the Golden Age of Narnia. He was in the category of the Kings and Queens. They were impressive and powerful rulers but they were long gone. Probably dead.

But my mother had taught me all the stories. She told me of his golden mane and his ferocious roar. When I grew older I read stories of him in some of the Professors books but I had never really had faith in him at all. He was someone from the past. Someone who wasn't going to come and save us.

With my back still turned I heard Nikabrik sneer. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories." Caspian explained. I turned around to face him.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked perplexed.

"No, my professor, he…Listen I am sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking." He walked past me. He laid a hand on my shoulder for a moment. We were both worried for the professor.

I looked down at Trufflehunter as he sniffed the air. "What is it?" Nikabrik asked.

"Human." He answered quickly and sniffed again.

"Him?" Nikabrik asked. I was at least Narnian enough that you couldn't tell I was half human.

"No. Them." I looked towards Trufflehunters line of sight.

"No." I whispered. How could we not have heard them before?

"Run!" Trufflehunter shouted. I turned and started after Caspian.

We sprinted on as I heard crossbows being fired. An arrow embedded itself in the tree next to Caspian. I was about to overtake him when I heard Trufflehunter yelp in pain.

I slid to a stop and landed on one knee. Nikabrik was about to set out and help him when Caspian shouted. "Wait. I'll go." He ran back to the badger.

I let out a hiss of impatience. We needed to hurry but we couldn't leave Trufflehunter. "Take it. Go! It's more important than I am." Trufflehunter held up the horn to Caspian. He grabbed it and hurriedly hooked it to his belt.

"Hurry Caspian!" I shouted. I rose from my kneeling position and drew my dagger.

Suddenly one of the soldiers cried out in pain and fell. Another fell with an arrow in his temple. Caspian picked up Trufflehunter and ran to us. Several soldiers fell to the ground dead as they ran after Caspian.

He reached us finally and set the badger down carefully. "Get him out of here." He said. He turned and drew his sword. I stepped beside him. "Go Phoenix." He said. I raised my eyebrow already feeling my eyes turn to a fiery red.

"¿Un ardiente, recuerde?" I cocked my head to the side daring him to challenge me. He pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Please be careful?" I nodded my head to him.

I heated my knife up until it was white hot. "You be careful, Caspian."

Only two more soldiers remained. One fell to the ground headfirst. The now lone soldier stood before us. He dropped his crossbow seeming to have forgotten about us and started whacking his sword into the ferns around him. He fell with a shout and it was silent.

I heard and saw the rustling of the ferns. Something flew threw the air at Caspian and hit him in the chest. I saw a mouse before me standing on Caspian's chest. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine."

"You are a mouse." Caspian said. I closed my eyes and shook my head. The few mice that I had known when I was younger were very proud creatures.

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword." The mouse waved his sword towards Caspians that lay on the ground beside him.

He glanced at it then looked back at the mouse. "Uh…No, thanks." Was all he said. The mouse would not take kindly to that either.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"It's good to know that you are honorable then." I said. I knelt next to the mouse and brandished my knife at him.

"I will not fight a woman either." He said. I raised my eyebrows let flames lick along the knife. A few leapt from the knife at him.

"My quarrel is with him, Elemental not you." He pointed his sword back at Caspian. "And I will not fight a defenseless man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." I winced. I knew this was getting worse.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

"I didn't say I'd let you live either." The mouse glanced at me with fear in his eyes and glanced at my burning dagger.

"Reepicheep!" We all looked behind us at Trufflehunter. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." I shook my head.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said. I was about the thrust my dagger at him when I caught sight of Iris. Her bow was slung across her back along with a quiver of arrows.

"I'd put that down Phoenix." She raised her hand steam began to rise from the blade. Her eyes were a dark, dancing blue.

I sighed and belted my dagger once more.

"He's the one who blew the horn." Apparently news traveled faster through the forest than I thought.

"What?" Both Reepicheep and Iris asked.

"Then let him bring it forward." I looked up into the face of Glenstorm. "This is the reason we have gathered." His three sons stopped beside him.

I stood and looked at them for a few moments. They were thinner now. They didn't have as much muscle on they're legs as they did before. But there wasn't much room to gallop in a forest. They could break one of they're legs with one misstep.

Reepicheep jumped off Caspians chest. "My apologize, milord." He gave a little bow. "Please let me introduce myself. I am Reepicheep, knight of Narnia." Caspian sat up.

"I am Prince Caspian the Tenth." He inclined his head towards the mouse. Reepicheep bowed again.

"A pleasure to meet you my Prince." He said. Caspian nodded to him. The mouse walked off towards Trufflehunter then. Caspian followed him with his eyes.

"Wait until you meet the talking wolves." He looked up at me. I offered him a hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

"I don't know if I'm going to get used to this. Talking animals, minotaurs, centaurs." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me.

"It'll take a while but you will." I patted him on the shoulder.

"We've gathered at the Dancing Lawn." I looked behind me at Iris. She was eyeing Caspian suspiciously.

"We'll have to leave now if we want to make it there before nightfall." I said. She nodded and brushed past me.

"Who was that?" Caspian leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear. He appeared to have sensed the negative feelings she had for him.

"That is Iris. Self appointed leader of the Elementals. Of course they're only two others besides her. Hopefully three." I whispered the last part.

"You'll find her Phoenix." He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me against him. I nodded.

"That's Glenstorm and his sons." I said pointing towards the centaurs that were leading us to the Dancing Lawn. I glanced up at him and saw him smiling.

"I still can't believe it's all real."

"Well you better start believing Caspian because this is going to be you're army." Then I added. "And what am I again, Caspian?" I spoke as the professor once did when we were younger and he was trying to draw some fact about something out of us.

"I know what you are Phoenix. But you are much easier to accept than half horse half man and talking badgers and mice." I smiled and nodded. I knew he didn't grow up with creatures like this surrounding him. He was surrounded with a much fowler creature.

Humans.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

**Translations**

No tiene idea de cuánto te perdí. - You have no idea how much I've missed you.

Como yo he perdido le. - As I have missed you.

Aniceta - One who is invinsible.

¿Un ardiente, recuerde? - Fiery one, remember? (Un ardiente is also the chapter title)

_**If you actually speak Spanish unlike me please tell me if this is incorrect. (or just laught because i've made a fool of myself)**_

I would to thank my ever faithful reader and reviewer Twilightluver919-Fight4Britney. You have kept me writing. Thank you.


	10. Lady of the Elements

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything except these Elementals.**

* * *

Element of Fire: Chapter Ten

I knew we were getting close to the Dancing Lawn because I could hear the hum of the talking creatures. I glanced at Caspian. His eyes kept taking fleeting looks at the centaurs and Reepicheep.

"Phoenix!" I looked up. Orva was running towards me. "Reepicheep told me what happened. I think he may have exaggerated some parts though. Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes Orva I'm fine." Caspian looked at the two of us. "Oh. Orva I would like to introduce you to Prince Caspian the Tenth. Caspian this is Lady Orva of the Earth."

Orva and Caspian bowed slightly to each other.

"I'm surprised you used my formal title." Orva told me quietly.

"Only to make each of us equals." I said back to her.

Each Elemental had a noble ranking during the Golden Age. They were each members of the court during the Kings and Queens reign. Although we hadn't used our titles for years, in the presence of royalty we could use our titles and noble blood to prove our power and equality to them.

"It is very nice to meet you, Lady Orva." Caspian said with a smile. I knew he was eager to meet another Elemental.

"And it's very nice to meet you Prince Caspian. I certainly appreciate what you've done for Phoenix." Caspian nodded his head towards her.

"It was the least I could do. I considered it a privilege to have known her secret." I gave a small smile and a blush at his comments.

Orva smiled at both of us. "Yes well if you'll excuse us." Orva pulled me ahead towards Iris.

"How is your dear Prince?" I only glared at Iris.

"Iris, please." Orva gave her a pointed look. She shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked both of them.

"I think Amar is here." I stopped walking and looked at Orva.

"What?" I asked. Iris tugged on my arm.

"We need to get to the Dancing Lawn. And we don't need you standing there day dreaming." I nodded slightly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"We don't know." Iris said. "But we can feel her. And if you weren't so absorbed with that Telmarine you would too." Iris glared back at Caspian who was now talking to Glenstorm and Trufflehunter.

"I'm sorry that I was more worried about being shot than how I was feeling." I whispered fiercely.

But I stopped thinking about how frustrating Iris was for a moment. I could feel her. I could tell she was near. There was a faint whisper on the wind that I could tell was distinctly her. It was a faint whisper that I felt in the woods around Orva.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I smiled. "You're right." I whispered.

"Maybe she's trying to find us." Orva said. I nodded. It was entirely possible.

"So what do we do?" I asked. I looked towards Iris. I was still aggravated with her but she had always been our leader and she was always the responsible one. Not to mention the oldest.

"First we figure out what to do with him." She jerked her thumb back at Caspian. "And if she really is looking for us then we don't move to far. We stay here in the forest. She'll find us."

Orva and I nodded. "He doesn't want to hurt us you know? He's on our side." I said. Iris only raised an eyebrow.

"That's for us Narnians to decide." She turned away and walked ahead of us towards the front.

"Kill him!" That was what the majority of the Narnians were shouting. Caspian was standing in the middle of the Dancing Lawn clenching the horn in his hands. He looked a little nervous but I could see the determination in his eyes.

Orva, Iris, and I were standing off to the side.

"Murderer!"

"Liar!"

"Telmarine!" I shook my head.

"I take offense to that." I muttered. Orva put a hand on my shoulder.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted, pointing accusingly at Caspian.

"My mother gave it to Doctor Cornelius." I said. No one was listening to me. I wanted to shout at the rest of them and explain what happened but I couldn't. Caspian had to do this on his own. He could never be a leader in their eyes if I was doing this for him.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian said.

"Didn't steal anything?" A minotaur said. He hardly needed to shout to be heard. "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" He said. I sighed. This would start an up cry from all of them again.

"Our homes!" Glenstorms wife said.

"Our land."

"Our freedom."

"Our lives." Each one of them pointed at Caspian as if he had done it.

"You stole Narnia." I looked up at the faun behind me. I let my eyes flash red at him. He stepped back.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked. He was shocked at the hate that every Narnian had towards him.

"Accountable…and punishable." Nikabrik said.

"Regrettably you may need to step in." Iris said. Her eyebrow raised and her lips pursed. I smiled a little at her. At least she knew that they were being unfair towards Caspian.

"Ha! That is rich coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep went towards Nikabrik with his sword drawn.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." Nikabrik sneered at Caspian.

"Then it is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter came forward. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" He knew the reaction they would give at the mention of Aslan. They began shouting and roaring in disapproval.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter said. Some people began nodding.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?"

"Because I can help you." This silenced the crowd.

"Beyond these woods. I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." I smiled. The prince in him was definitely coming out now.

"It is true. The time is ripe." Glenstorm stepped forward. Everyone was silent as he spoke. "I watch the skies for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth…to offer us back our freedom."

No one dared to go against Glenstorm. Not because of his sheer power but because of his knowledge. He had been what I called the 'skywatcher' ever since I was young. He had wisdom of all things that were to come and he radiated authority.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" Pattertwig the squirrel asked in his usual quick wording.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that- that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together." He raised the horn in his right hand.

"And together we have a chance to take back what is ours." Anger and power were behind his voice as he spoke.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I…" Glenstorm drew his sword. "…offer you our swords." Everyone slowly drew out there weapons and offered them out to Caspian.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep bowed to Caspian.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Trufflehunter said.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian glanced at me then at Glenstorm.

"I'm sure they will be here soon."

Glenstorm and Caspian began talking and making plans. Everyone put away there weapons and a few made off to find others that would help us.

"Iris!" She looked up as Glenstorm beckoned her over. Orva and I went with her. "We need to find out where Miraz's men are, exactly."

"There is only one logical place, Glenstorm." She said.

"Beruna." I said. "It's the only place you can cross the river." I said.

"And Miraz knows we're south of it." Caspian said.

"We'll go there at midnight and see how many men he has." Iris said. We nodded our heads and went separate ways.

* * *

I found a small spot on the lawn that wasn't already occupied and sat down. I closed my eyes and breathed in. "Amar." I whispered. She was here. She had to be. I hadn't felt her so strongly since that day twelve years ago.

"Are you alright?" I looked up. Caspian stood before me. He didn't look so tense now.

"Yes. And how are you? It's not easy convincing Narnians to do anything." He sat down beside me.

"I survived." He gave a small laugh. "But you were right. It was not easy. I was afraid they were going to kill me." He said.

"Well they didn't. Luckily you have Glenstorm on your side. He's almost like a leader to us." I said. He nodded.

"But the things they said…about Telmarines. It's all true. We took this land. We stole it from the people that rightfully owned it." He shook his head.

"You aren't like those Telmarines, Caspian." He looked at me. "The day that I met you, I thought you were going to turn me away. I didn't know that you could possibly care about anything or anyone but you do. You aren't like them. You didn't choose your forefathers, Caspian." I said.

He was silent for a long time. "I can only hope that I am better than them."

"You are better than them." I said quietly. I patted his shoulder. "Come on then. We have some spying to do."

* * *

After walking through the forest for almost two hours we arrived at the river. I crouched next to Caspian and Iris. Wagon loads of weapons were on the other side of the river just on the edge of the forest.

"I'll slow down the current." Iris spoke. Her eyes were already an eerie blue, in the darkness they almost seemed to glow. Caspian nodded to her and slowly stood from our hiding place.

Iris held her hands our in front of her and the water slowed down. I followed behind Caspian and we waded into the water. I looked behind me at Glenstorm and his sons. They would have to carry the weapons back across.

A rock came lose under my foot and I fell in. Luckily I was only waist deep so I caught my footing quickly. I took a deep breath. The water was icy cold and my being of the Fire element I felt dizzy for a few moments. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Orva. "Come on." She whispered. If anything she looked stronger.

I had to hold onto Orva in order to make it across the rest of the way. Once we made it across I sat down and leaned against one of the wagon wheels. I took deep breaths and tried to regain some of my strength. I wrung the water from my clothes and dumped the water from my boots.

"Phoenix!" Iris whispered fiercely. "Stop wasting time." I pursed my lips and pulled my boots back on.

"I'm sorry that I don't feel very well." Caspian shot me a look of worry. "I'll be fine."

"Good." Iris said. She handed me a bundle of swords. I almost fell over because of the unexpected weight. I handed the swords to Glenstorm who threw them onto his back.

After emptying five wagons we had swords and knives, shields and armor. Iris stood on the bank and was helping people cross. I looked back at Caspian. He was carving something into the front of the wagon with a dagger.

"What are you doing?" I went to his side.

"There." He said. He sheathed his knife and smirked.

"You were right to fear the woods. X." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "At least your uncle knows you're fighting back."

"Come on. We better leave now." He put a hand on my back guiding me to the river bank. I heard footsteps behind us.

"Hide." I whispered. We dove under one of the wagons.

I peeked out and saw two pairs of boots. Their helmets were in the crooks of their arms. I knew these men. It was Alberto and Jerold. They were guards in castle. They were stationed near my room. Caspian was about to draw his sword and fight them but I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. He nodded slowly and let go of his sword hilt.

They looked at each of the wagons. "We have to tell the General Glozelle. Sound the alarm." Jerold said. Alberto nodded and started to run back up the river. Jerold stayed where he was for a few moments and drew his sword. He started farther down the river.

We crawled towards the back of the wagon and stood. We ran towards the river and waded in quickly. Iris was nearly halfway across and she was waving to us earnestly. We were only knee deep when my breathing became labored. I was dizzy and could hardly walk. "Phoenix. Please we must hurry." Caspian's hands were on my shoulders. I nodded gravely but when I took a step I fell. Caspian caught me quickly.

"Here I'll carry you." He turned around and put my arms around his shoulders. I pulled myself up and he grabbed a hold of the back of my knees. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. I rested my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Caspian continued to the other bank.

"Phoenix?" A worried voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes. Orva was looking at me nervously.

"I'll be alright. The water…it's not good for me." I said closing my eyes once more.

"Rest Phoenix." Caspian said. I could feel the vibration in his chest as he spoke.

"I…I intend to." I said.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. We were moving through the forest in full daylight. I sat up.

"Slowly Lady Fire." Glenstorm was in front of me. I looked down. I had been sleeping on his back. I took a deep breath. My legs felt numb. I was dry now though. I quickly heated up my feet and toes. The heat extended to my boots and I felt better after that.

"The water could have killed you Lady Fire." I nodded slowly. I stretched my arms above my head.

"Yes I know. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Aslan's How. Most of the army is already there." My eyebrows shot up. I had never seen the How but I had heard of it. My mother had been there once and seen the stone table herself. She used to tell me stories about it all the time.

"I guess it does seem appropriate." I mumbled. One of the most cherished places in all of Narnia was now going to be our encampment. "How far are we?" I asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"A few hours, Lady Fire." I nodded. I jumped off his back and stretched my legs. I turned my face up to the sun and took a deep breath. "Amar." I whispered. She was close. Very close.

I looked ahead. Iris and Orva were near the front of the group talking with each other. "Orva!" I yelled. Almost every Narnian looked back at me. I ran to catch up with them.

"She's close." I said. They looked confused for a moment than stopped. Orva's face broke out into a smile.

"She's very close." Iris nodded in agreement.

"Where's Caspian?" I asked. Iris pointed in front of her. He looked back upon hearing his name.

"Phoenix, I'm glad to see you're alright." I nodded.

"Listen, Caspian. It's Amar. She's close. We have to look for her." I said. He nodded his head.

"We'll split into groups." He said. Everyone broke apart and went in different directions. I was almost giddy with excitement.

"How can you tell she is near?" Caspian asked as we walked through the forest.

"I can feel her. The magic around her it just feels like her. The air it feels more pure and clean when she is near." I answered looking all around us.

"And the others? You can all feel each other when you are close?" He asked.

"Yes. With Orva it's like the woods. Serene, calm. And with Iris you can almost hear water flowing. They both tell me that I smell like smoke." Caspian grinned.

We both stopped when we heard a twig snap. A minotaur was walking a few yards away from us but it hadn't been him. Suddenly a blonde headed boy a few years or so younger than me crept slowly toward the minotaur with his sword drawn.

Caspian drew his sword and leapt towards the boy with a cry. I drew my dagger and made the metal white hot. The boy got in a shot and smacked Caspian across the face. Their swords clashed again and the boy knocked Caspian's out of his hand.

The boy swung at Caspians head but he leaned back enough so that the boy's sword was lodged in the tree. Caspian kicked the boy in the chest and he fell back. He reached for a rock that was in front of me and I put my dagger to his throat.

"No, stop!" A girl popped up from behind a bush. Most of the Narnians surrounded us now because they heard the commotion. Caspian dislodged the sword from the tree and held it out in front of him.

I still held my dagger at the boy's throat. "Prince Caspian?" He asked.

"Yes? And who are you?" He asked glaring at the newcomer. His lip had been split.

"Peter!" I looked towards the new voice. A girl about the boys age stopped next to the girl. A boy with brown hair and eyes held his sword out in front of him. Trumpkin went to the left of the girl with his knife in hand.

I felt a knife in my back. I swung my elbow back into my attackers face. I heard a cry of pain I turned and found a small blonde haired girl with a knife in her hands. I pointed my dagger at her throat. The blade sung because of the white hot heat.

The girl looked at the metal and blew on it. It instantly cooled.

"It's nice to see you too Phoenix." My mouth fell open.

"Amaryllis."

* * *

**UPDATE TO AUTHORS NOTE (as of 08/17/10)**

**I put a poll on my profile concerning the whole Susan/Caspian relationship. So please visit my profile and vote! **

The reason that I used the name Alberto in this chapter is because my granfather (papa) is from Spain and that's his name. So shoutout to him and my Spanish roots.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Noble Blood

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but this really cool Dr. Who t-shirt.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Amar?" Orva threw her arms around Amar. I sheathed my dagger.

"How come every time I see one of you after years of separation you try to kill me?" I asked. No one seemed to be listening.

Orva let go of Amar and looked her over. "Oh you look just the same." She said hugging her tightly again.

I stood in front of Amar. "I promised you I'd find you again one day." I said. Tears were gathering in her eyes. We both smiled widely before throwing our arms around each other.

"Oh, I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too." I said. My voice wavered as my emotions got the better of me. We squeezed each other tight and let go after a few minuets.

"Look at you. You're a whole head taller than me now." She had to look up to see me.

"I _was_ eight the last time you saw me." I smiled. I wiped away the tear at the corner of my eye. She laughed and wiped at the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know if I'd ever actually see you again." She said. She looked me up and down again. She quickly hugged me again. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Amaryllis." We turned around and saw Iris. She sheathed her sword and looked her over. "You're looking well. It's good to have you back with us. You'll be a great asset."

"I'm glad you haven't changed one bit." She said. I could hear the small amount of anger behind her words.

"Amaryllis? Who are these people?" The blonde headed boy asked.

"Ah, King Peter, where are my manners. This is Lady Phoenix of the Fire. Lady Orva of the Earth. And lastly and definitely least Lady Iris of the Water."

"You're Elementals?" The dark headed boy asked.

"Yes, King Edmund you are correct. I knew there was a reason they called you Just." She said.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked. He was still holding the blonde boys sword.

"I believe you called." He said smartly.

"Well, yes, but…I thought you'd be older." He said. He glanced at the rest of them. He was right. They were kids, even younger than me. And the young girl, who I thought to be Queen Lucy, could only have been about twelve.

"If you like, we could come back in a few years…" He made to turn away.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just…You're not exactly what I expected." He said. He looked at the other three children. His eyes rested on Queen Susan for a few moments longer than the others.

"Neither are you." King Edmund said glancing at a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said always the voice of wisdom and reason.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep ran into the clearing dodging his way around my boots to stand in front of High King Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Queen Lucy leaned towards Queen Susan.

"Who said that?" Reepicheep yelled drawing his sword.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Oh. Uh…Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," He bowed to her. "I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous,' might more befit a knight of Narnia." He sheathed his sword.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." King Peter said. I looked behind him at Caspian who pursed his lips.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." I rolled my eyes.

"You weren't even there, Reepicheep." The mouse turned and glared at me.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." King Peter turned to Caspian.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." He held out the sword to King Peter. He took it and rolled his eyes as he turned away. Caspian picked up his sword along the way.

"So what have you been doing for the past twelve years?" I asked. Amar was on my right and Orva was on the other side of her. Iris was walking with King Peter and Caspian.

"Nothing really. I was in the mountains for about nine years. And when you hadn't shown up I thought you may have died." I looked over at her.

"I was just arriving back in Narnian three years ago. Why did you leave the mountains then?"

"I journeyed. You'd be surprised how many Narnians are still here. I actually found a whole community of dwarves living underground. I found some giants too. I found Reepicheep's family when he had just been born. I sent them to the forest. They could barely survive the winters in the mountains." She said.

"I went looking you know. Two years I've been looking for you." I said. "But that's why I found no signs of life. You were sending everyone here to the forest." I shook my head.

"Where did you go after that?" Orva asked.

"I went west. I didn't know if any of you were still alive so I went searching for more Narnians. I came back here a few weeks ago. I went to the coast to find Iris first. But instead I found the Kings and Queens of Old."

"The Kings and Queens of Old. I never would have imagined that they would be here." I said. Orva nodded to me.

"What you said earlier. About Iris." Orva said. I looked at her confused.

"About how she's the least of us?" Amar asked.

"Yes, what did you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

"She sent Phoenix to the heart of Telmar. She could have died. You were only eight years old." Amar said. "I can't image having to grow up there alone." She said.

"I didn't grow up alone. I had Caspian and Uncle." I said.

"You grew up with Prince Caspian?" She asked.

"Yes, so if anything I had a very comfortable life. I grew up in a castle for Aslan's sake." I said.

"Whose Uncle?" she asked.

"She means Doctor Cornelius. That was her lie in order to stay there in the castle." Orva explained.

"Oh, so you weren't as alone as I thought. But you were still in danger." She said. Anger seethed into her words.

"It's alright Amar. I'm fine. I completed my training and I made it back here to Narnia. I even managed to find you." I said with a smile.

"That's not the point, Phoenix. You could have been discovered and killed at any moment. And if they had found you then they would have had to assume that there were more of us Narnians still alive." She said. Hatred and anger were shining in her eyes.

"Amar, I was as upset as you were as I grew older. But nothing happened. No one found out that I was Narnian. Except for the Prince of course but that's another story. I'm still alive Amar." I said. I was in disbelief at how angry she could be because of something that didn't even happen to her.

She let out a deep breath. "Alright. I'll let it go. For now." I shook my head.

"Hello." Each of us turned around and saw Queen Lucy walking behind us smiling brightly.

"Hello." Orva and I replied hesitantly.

"You know I haven't seen an Elemental since the Golden Age. You're Earth right?" She pointed towards Orva. She nodded.

"That's right, Your Majesty." She gave a bow of her head.

"I knew it. Earth always had red hair." She said. She looked at me.

"And Fire always had red hair too." She looked a little confusedly at me.

"I'm half Telmarine, milady." I explained.

"Oh, that must be why you have that accent too." She smiled at me again.

"It must be awful though for you." She was talking to Orva again. "The trees used to be so lively. They were always dancing and spinning and laughing." She had a gleam in her eyes that spoke of fond memories and distant lands.

"It's not so bad. They're just sleeping." Orva said. She let her hand touch a tree as she passed.

"Oh and it must be terrible for you too. Being Telmarine _and_ Narnian. It must have been very hard being from two different worlds." She said. She shook her head a little. Each of us was very surprised at how honest she was towards us.

"Don't be amazed if she points out the truth a lot. She a spirited little Queen this one." Queen Lucy grinned at Amar.

"It was great meeting you." She trotted off to talk to Reepicheep who gladly obliged to the company of royalty.

"That was…" I began.

"Refreshing." Amar suggested.

"I was going to say energetic but refreshing could be the word too." I smiled.

"So what's your Prince like?" She turned towards me.

"_My_ Prince?" I asked.

"Don't try that. I saw the way he looked at you when we fought. He was ready to jump into battle with you." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and did you see all this before or after I elbowed you in the nose?" I asked raising my own eyebrow.

"I believe you won that argument." She said with a laugh.

"Yes I believe I did." I looked ahead and sniffed.

"I think life in that castle made you a little smug." Orva said laughing along with us.

We arrived at the edge of the forest an hour later. I had never seen Aslan's How before but it was just as magnificent as my mother had told me. I continued forward and everyone had crossed the field in no time. People had already set up inside the How and I could feel the fires molding new blades for the army.

Centaurs lined the way in front of the How. Each drew their sword and raised them into the air welcoming the Kings and Queens of Old. The Kings and Queens walked forward but Caspian hung back behind them. Being of noble rank us Elementals were next. I pushed Caspian forward to walk in front of us. We may be of noble blood but we still weren't traditionally allowed to walk before royalty.

As we entered the How I took a deep breath of the hot air. The fires made to room almost unbearably hot and smoke lingered in the air.

"Peter!" I looked up as Queen Susan called her brothers name. "You may want to see this." Caspian went with them as they followed Queen Susan into a tunnel.

"Reepicheep?" I looked down a the mouse. He had been the one to suggest the How for our camp.

"Yes, milady?"

"Where does that tunnel lead?" I pointed in the direction that Caspian had just disappeared into.

"It leads to the Stone Table milady." He spoke quietly emphasizing the significances of the room. I raised my eyebrows. The Stone Table. "Thank you Reepicheep."

"You're most welcome, milady."

A few moments later I saw King Peter and Queen Susan return from the tunnel looking slightly downcast and haggard. Being royalty definitely wasn't easy.

I made my way over to the tunnel. I looked at the carvings in the wall. I saw one of a faun with an umbrella and a strange looking tree behind him that glowed. That must be Mr. Tumnus. I remembered him from the storied my mother used to tell me.

I continued on and came to a large room. I immediately felt the flames in the room surround me. Then I saw the carving of the lion. It's eyes seemed to see you even thought it was only a image.

"Phoenix." I looked up at Caspian. "I'd like you to meet King Edmund the Just." He motioned towards the brown haired boy I had seen earlier. I took the hand that the boy offered me. "And this is Queen-."

"Lucy. We've already met." I told him. He smiled and nodded to me. I looked towards the young Queen just now noticing what she was sitting on. I walked forward slowly. I lightly touched the cool stone. I gasped as the image of a lion lying dead and still upon the table flashed before my eyes. I stepped back quickly.

"Is it true?" I asked quietly. King Edmund and Queen Lucy looked towards me.

"Are the stories of him…are they true?" I asked.

"Yes." I looked at King Edmund. "He's magnificent and just and kind." I nodded once and looked away. It was becoming harder not to believe in Aslan. With the Kings and Queens of Old returned then anything was possible, right?

* * *

So you're probably like **YOU'RE ALIVE**! I had like a speech prepared for your funeral and everything! (Okay maybe you didn't but a girl can dream right?) And I'm really sorry that I've kept people waiting for this chapter and all. I just kind lost interest in this is all. BUT I saw the new Harry Potter (which was _**AMAZING**_) and I saw a trailer for the Dawn Treader and I suddenly had the will to write again. So that's all folk. I'm not dead and hopefully I'll be writing more in the future.

Please review if you feel incline to do so.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Feeling Foolish

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my black cat named Mr. Cat. (very clever aren't I?)**

Chapter Twelve

King Edmund and Queen Lucy slowly left the spacious room quietly. I was starting at the majestic image of the lion intently when Caspian cleared his throat. I looked over at him questioningly. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed. "I just feel like we have hardly spoken since we found each other. Everything has just happened so fast." He sighed and sat down heavily against the wall. I went and sat beside him.

"That's because it has. One moment you burst into the forest and then the 'Legendary Kings and Queens of Old' show up." I said the name of the kings and queens sarcastically. Caspian looked over at me.

"You do not think that they will be helpful?" He asked.

"I don't know." I sighed and looked down at my lap. "They're just children." I gave a bitter laugh. "But then again we're not much older than them are we?" My eyebrows drew together as I stared down at my lap. "We had to grow up so fast." I whispered. I don't know why at that moment but tears came to my eyes. I sniffed harshly and brushed them away.

Caspian put an arm around my shoulders and drew me to him. I buried my face in his neck and threw my arms around his waist. "It'll be all right." He whispered before pressing a kiss against my hair. After a while he spoke again. "I've missed you so much. After you left…"

I drew back and looked at him. "What?"

He drew a deep breath. "I became so…hard almost unreachable. The professor explained everything to me. Why you had to leave. But I resented you, hated you for leaving me alone in that place."

I looked down. "I'm sorry Caspian. But…I became the same way. I had Orva but it wasn't the same as having you." He put a finger underneath my chin and made me look up at him. He looked deeply into my eyes then slowly his gaze shifted to my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel his breath so close, so warm-

"Caspian?" We both shot away from each other and I sprang up quickly. Queen Susan was standing there looking at the two of us strangely. Caspian cleared his throat.

"Yes Queen Susan?" He asked politely.

"Peter wanted to ask you about Miraz's armies." She held his gaze for a long while. She slowly looked away with a hint of a blush on her cheeks before turning away. I clenched my jaw and looked down at my hands. Small blue flames licked my fingers and I could feel the unbidden change in my eyes turning them into the color of fire.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and slowly. The rush of emotion and excitement had made my powers surge. I opened them again feeling them return to their normal color of dark brown. Caspian was looking after Queen Susan as she walked down the tunnel. He turned back to me and walked to me slowly.

"Phoenix…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He trailed off and looked at me.

I stood up on my tip toes to reach him placing my hands on his shoulders. I kissed the corner of his mouth. "I missed you too, Caspian." With that I turned away and went down the tunnel hoping I hadn't just made a fool of myself.

* * *

I'm still alive! Yes I know I've been gone a loooong looong time. (I'm kicking myself for you.) But now I'm back! Now I know that this chapter is really really short BUT I need to get back into the groove of things and get the creative juices flowing.

So feel free to review and as always,

**Thank you for reading! **


	13. With Your Leave

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but these Elementals**.

* * *

**Element of Fire: Chapter Thirteen**

I was standing outside taking deep breathes of the clean, cool night air. The starry night did little to comfort me. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks just thinking about the kiss that I gave Caspian. I sank slowly to the ground, leaning my back against the stone. I closed my eyes slowly, automatically beginning to twirl a flame around my fingers. Slowly slipping into darkness.

* * *

"Phoenix." The voice was soft, kind, and all too familiar. My eyes shot open and I got to my feet drawing my dagger.

"Glozelle." My eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He stepped into the light.

"I'm glad you kept that." He pointed at the dagger in my hands. I looked down at it. It was ornately carved with silver falcons flying along the hilt. The blade was long and thin. "It was always very dear to me." A small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"Glozelle?" I lowered my dagger and stepped a little closer. "Why did you never tell Miraz about me? You knew all along that I was lying about my name. About the Professor being my uncle. Why did you protect me?" He looked at me now.

"Because your mother asked me to."

* * *

"Phoenix?" My hand went to my dagger and drew it out. I grabbed the hand on my shoulder and pulled them forward onto the ground. I put the dagger to their throat. I looked all around me. Glozelle wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" I growled. Rage turned my eyes to flame and my dagger turned white hot.

"I don't know." A small voice quavered and sobbed.

"He was here! He knew her. Where has he gone?" I shouted. The voice was sobbing. I could hardly see, everything had turned to red and I could feel the raw power inside of me. Fire was coursing through my veins.

"Please…" The voice whimpered now. I roughly let go of the person and stood. I sucked in breathe. My vision cleared after a moment. "Phoenix?" I heard my name whispered. I turned around. Queen Lucy was lying on the ground a hand clutched around her throat and her eyes wide with fear.

I gasped and dropped my knife. "Queen Lucy…" I backed away a few steps. "I don't know what- what happened. I…please don't be frightened." I blinked a few times blinking away the last remnants of the hazy red vision. "I think I'm myself again." She sat up slowly eyeing me wearily.

"Queen Lucy?" I asked. She stood now. I backed up another step.

"You gave me quite a fright." She said at last shakily. She gave a hesitant smile that slipped away quickly. I couldn't look her in the eye. I sank to my knees now. My strength was gone and my breathing was labored.

"Phoenix?" She asked worriedly, suddenly unafraid of me. She came towards me and kneeled before me. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Find Iris." I whispered. I felt my eyes closing and my head lolling to the side. I sagged to the ground. Queen Lucy went running off yelling.

"Iris! Iris!" She disappeared back into the How.

I heard several feet running. "Phoenix!" I heard Caspian's voice.

"No. Stay back." I heard Orva saying this and I saw a hazy image of her holding him back. Someone knelt in front of me blocking my sight.

"Phoenix." Iris whispered. "What happened?" I told her immediately about the dream I had of Glozelle. "That would do it." I heard her mumble to herself. "Close your eyes." I did as she asked. "Now this may…hurt a little." I gasped as I felt icy cold water flow through my system. I groaned and wanted to crawl away but I felt unable to move. Then it stopped. Everything returned to normal. I felt tired and weary but I felt better.

"What was that?" I asked quietly still lying on the ground.

"We don't know what to call it." Iris whispered back. "Our powers are alive within us. And sometimes they…react for us. When Glozelle told you that you're mother wanted him to protect you in your dream it was a shock to you. But your powers…they wanted answers. I believe you nearly killed Queen Lucy in order to find them." Iris said. She stroked my hair lightly. I closed my eyes wearily and sighed.

"Can you stand?" Iris asked. I slowly nodded my head. She helped me sit up.

"Phoenix?" Caspian surged forward and knelt beside me. I looked away from him.

"I'm fine Caspian." I said. I took his offered hand. But immediately let go and backed up a few steps. I looked up at Queen Lucy. I bowed low to her. "Please accept my apology milady. I'm sorry to say that I lost control of my powers." I said.

"Of course." She smiled at me. I nodded to her and returned the smile.

"I hope that I did not hurt you too badly." I said.

"Hurt her?" King Peter finally spoke. I bit my lip and looked at the Queen. She shook her head at me.

"I'm all right, Peter. She didn't hurt me. Like she said she wasn't herself. She wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose." She looked at me then with her eyebrows raised. I went before her and bent my knee. I pulled my dagger from it sheath and I saw King Peter tense. I held the knife before her.

"I swear my loyalty and my protection to you Queen Lucy the Valiant. And I swear to give my life in service of you if it is required of me." Flames licked along the blade as I felt that my powers promised also.

Queen Lucy giggled slightly. "And I accept you." She hugged me tightly. I stiffened for a moment then hugged her back. She let go and grinned at me. "Thank you, Phoenix."

"You're welcome, My Queen." I bowed to her then stood.

"Phoenix?" I looked at Caspian. He had worry in his eyes and he grabbed my hand. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, Caspian, I am fine. I just need...rest. And time to think." I looked into his eyes and tried to make him understand. He clenched his jaw for a moment then let go of my hands. He looked over at Queen Susan. I felt my power jump within me. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breathe through my nose.

"I…I need some time to rest. With your leave." I nodded my head at the Kings and Queens. I walked past Caspian stopping for a moment and looking at him then continuing on into the How.

* * *

I know it's not when I promised to update but I did didn't I? I know the chapter is still pretty short but I didn't want to cut this scene with the whole "council" scene. It didn't feel right. So badger me about updating because I know that I will forget about this story in about two seconds.

**Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
